ReCharmed
by tyshay92
Summary: Starting during the "Charmed Again" episode: Melinda Gordon from Ghost Whisperer is the Charmed Ones long lost sister.
1. Charmed Again

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Ghost Whisperer or it's characters._  
_I read some where that Jennifer Love Hewitt could've possibly played Paige and I thought she would fit right in and be really interesting on the show. I love Paige and Rose McGowan and what was brought to the show with her on but I decided to do a fanfic where Melinda Gordon is the new young sister instead. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

Charmed Again

It was four o'clock in the morning and Piper was in the attic at the Book of Shadows calling for Prue, calling for a lost witch etc... trying spell after spell to try and bring her back to her but nothing happened. Phoebe came in to check on her older sister. Piper took Prue's death the hardest and Phoebe was trying to hold it together for her. Phoebe convinced Piper to get some sleep and they left the attic together. After they left, the Book of Shadows opened to the 'To Call a Lost Witch Spell.'

-v-

Melinda Gordon had just opened up her antique shop in Grandview, New York a couple months ago. She was really proud of her accomplishment. Her best friend Andrea worked for her at the shop and she had just come in for the morning. Melinda had turned around to put an item on the shelf. When she turned back around there was a newspaper on the counter.

"Where did this come from?" Melinda wondered. "Did you put this here?" She asked Andrea.

Andrea looked at that the paper Melinda was holding. "No." Andrea replied.

Melinda looked at the paper and saw that there would be a funeral for Prudence Halliwell in San Francisco, California.

"This paper is from San Francisco." Melinda said.

"Why would a paper be here from San Francisco?" Andrea asked.

"I don't know." Melinda said and then thought to herself, "But I'm sure there's a reason." Melinda glanced around the room quickly.

Melinda has always been able to see ghost. When most kids were losing their innocent gift, she still had it and never lost it. She knew that made her different. She told her mother about it as a child but her mother never wanted to hear that kind of talk Melinda's grandmother on the other hand was more understanding and open. She believed her. Her grandmother was special because she could vaguely remember being able to talk to ghosts as a child. The whole thing was very interesting to her. She was the one who told Melinda to embrace her gift and not be ashamed of it. Her grandmother passed away a long time ago and she never had the best relationship with her mother. She hasn't even seen her father since she was a little didn't see any ghosts around but she thought one had something to do with the newspaper. How else would it get there?

Later that night, Melinda was hanging out with her close friend Jim while going through a folder she took from her mom's house with her name on it. She never went through it. It just sat in a box. She didn't even know if she was supposed to take it but she saw her name and just grabbed it. Once, she started going through the papers she knew she hadn't seen any of it and started to think that maybe her mother was keeping it from her. Suddenly, she came across a paper that confirmed her suspicion. They were adoption papers. Melinda was stunned. She had no idea.

Jim saw the look on her face and became concerned. "Is everything alright?" Jim asked.

"I'm adopted." Melinda said in a breathy tone.

Melinda was conflicted. She really didn't know how to feel. She's never had a great relationship with her mother but she did love her. She was questioning her entire life. There were so many lies. Where did she come from? Who did she come from?

That newspaper appeared again, this time it was next to her on the kitchen table. Jim didn't notice. He didn't know about Melinda's gift so that was a good thing. Melinda picked up the newspaper and wondered what this ghost was trying to tell talking to Jim about how she felt for a while he asked her a question.

"Are you going to try and find your biological family?"

"I wouldn't even know where to start. There's no original last name. It says, Melinda Samantha. No last name, its blank... You know I always wondered why my mother wasn't like me."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"...Nothing."

Melinda called her mother and confronted her about the new found information. Her mother never expected her to find out but after a half hour of explaining why she did what she did, her mother finally told her that she and her father wanted a child and her father was in San Francisco visiting a couple of friends. He and his friends always went to this Catholic church every time he was in town and one time he learned that a baby girl was waiting to be adopted. He called her excitedly and she flew out there to meet this little angel. Before they left they had a beautiful little girl who seemed to be so didn't feel angry but she did feel lied to and thought if her mother went through so much to get her why couldn't they have a great relationship? Her mother gave her the address to the church and Melinda decided to fly out there to visit the church and Jim was happy to go with her so that she didn't have to deal with it Melinda got off the phone she looked at the address and then went back over to the newspaper.

"Same city, same church. Maybe this is what that ghost is trying to tell me. Maybe for once a ghost is helping me instead of me help them and help their own loved ones. I really have to go to this church." Melinda thought.

She booked a flight to San Francisco for herself and Jim and asked Andrea to run the shop for her for a few days and got her some help.

-v-

The day after Prue's funeral, Phoebe started going through photo albums and things that held memories for the entire family, even some of the ancestors. She came across her mom's old love letters, to and from her former lover Sam. The letters triggered a premonition of a young woman getting attacked by Shax in a hotel room.

"What did you see?" Cole asked, sitting next to her.

"A girl in a hotel room being attacked by Shax." Phoebe replied.

"Was there any indication of what hotel it could have been?"

"I saw a symbol." Phoebe got a piece of paper and pencil and drew it.

"That may help us find the hotel but then we have to find what room."

"Maybe we can catch her in the lounge or something."

"Or be too late. Why would those letters trigger that premonition anyway?"

"I don't know, all I know is I can't let the same demon that killed Prue kill this girl."

"What are you two talking about?" Piper asked, entering the living room with Leo.

"The demon that killed Prue is out to kill another girl."

"And you're going to go after him and get yourself killed too?" Piper asked angrily.

"Piper." Leo said.

"No, Leo! Don't Piper me! I'm not doing this anymore! Tell the elders, their precious Charmed Ones don't exist anymore!" Piper yelled and then ascended the stairs.  
Leo started to follow.

"No, leave her be she needs to be alone." Phoebe said.

"I'm going to try and find more information on this hotel and go from there. Cole, are you coming?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, it beats hanging around here, waiting for bounty hunters." Cole said and then the two of them left.

Meanwhile Piper was in the attic and she had tried to summon Prue again but got Grams instead.

"...Everything happens for a reason and even this happened for a reason too. Your destiny still awaits you... Blessed be." Grams finished and then ascended back up to the heavens.

-v-

Melinda arrived at the hotel with Jim. She booked a double bed room the night before. They went and got settled in the room and then talked for a few minutes.

"Are you nervous?" Jim asked.

"Yeah! I don't know what I'm going to find and I'm still a bit in shock. I'm just so curious to know. I wonder why she gave me up?"

They suddenly felt a harsh wind and that followed by the door being blown open and a huge, muscular, gray man with long gray hair appeared.

"That's no ghost." Melinda thought.

Just seconds later Cole and Phoebe ran in. Shax attacked Melinda and she suddenly orbed. She hadn't even realized and Phoebe and Cole were shocked. Melinda quickly tried to hide under the bed while Cole threw energy balls and Phoebe said the vanquishing spell. It got rid of him for now.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked Melinda and Jim.

"...Yeah." Melinda replied, shaken up. "Jim?" Melinda wanted to know if he was ok but he didn't respond. She looked at him and he had passed out on the floor but she checked his pulse, making sure that that was all. He was fine.

"You orbed." Phoebe said.

"Orbed? I don't know what you're talking about." Melinda said.

Phoebe and Cole looked at each other a bit confused. "That thing will probably come after you again. We can protect you if you would come with us. I know you don't know us but we just saved your life."

"That's ok. We'll just get another room. We no longer have a door for this one anyway." Melinda said.

"It'll find you wherever you are." Phoebe said.

"How did you fight him off?" Melinda asked, curiously since she had her head to the floor while they were fighting him off. She was so frightened.

"We've had some practice... I really think you should come back with us." Phoebe insisted.

"No." Melinda wanted to say yes but didn't.

"Are you crazy?" Cole exploded.

"Cole." Phoebe said letting him know to calm down. "What's your name?" Phoebe asked.

"Melinda."

The name was very familiar to Phoebe and after hearing it, she had to know her last name. "Melinda?"

"Yeah. Melinda Gordon."

"Oh." Phoebe relaxed after hearing her last name. "Listen, if you're ever in danger, just yell out the name Leo."

"Why would I do that?" Melinda asked.

"Alarm." Phoebe answered and then went back to the manor with Cole.

"I can't believe she orbed." Phoebe said.

"She orbed? Are you sure?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, she was gone and then there were white lights, then she was back again. The crazy part is, she didn't even know she had done it." Phoebe explained.

"That doesn't make any sense." Leo said.

"Could you just go see if the elders know anything?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll check the underworld. Don't worry, I'll come back." Cole said then shimmered away and Leo orbed.

Phoebe went up to Piper's room to see how she was doing. When she got there Piper was sitting on her bed quietly. Phoebe joined her and hugged her.

"I just miss her, Phoebe." Piper said.

"Me too but we're going to get through this." Phoebe said and they turned on an episode of Bewitched and watched until Leo and Cole came back.

"Did either of you find anything?"

"The elders don't know who she is." Leo said.

"Apparently, the source thinks... she's another Charmed One." Cole informed.

"Wait! Who are you all talking about?" Piper asked.

"That girl from my vision." Phoebe said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Piper said and started heading up to the attic and they all followed. "Your destiny awaits you Grams says. There's a reason for everything she says. She needs to get her transparent ass back down here right now!" She called Grams down and couldn't get anything out of her. She said she was sworn to secrecy and then their mom, Patty came down.

"...We were afraid you girls would be denied your destiny and your powers. We didn't know what would happen to us or the baby so we kept the pregnancy a secret. After she was born, we took her to a church and told the nun to give her a good home. We wanted to keep her badly but the consequences could be too great. We named her Melinda, after our ancestor and Samantha after Sam but left the last name open. We didn't want her to be linked to us so that everyone else could find out." Patty went on explaining.

-v-

Melinda and Jim got another room once he came to. They still had two beds but they slept in the same bed because Melinda was too shaken to even sleep in the bed alone. For someone who sees ghosts all the time you wouldn't think she scares as easily as she does but this was extremely out of the ordinary and she had never been this frightened before. Jim held her through the night. Of course he was afraid too but he passed out so he didn't remember much anyway.  
Later that day, Melinda finally eased her nerves enough to go to the church which was why she came to San Francisco in the first place. She and Jim met the nun that was responsible for her adoption and she told her what had happened. Then she gave her what was left to her by her biological parents and left her and Jim and Phoebe entered the church and went over to her.

"We hoped we'd find you here?" Phoebe said.

"How did you find me?" Melinda asked.

"We went to your hotel first and since you weren't there I hoped you were here and if you're here you must be looking for answers about where you came from." Phoebe said.

"How did you know? Who are you?" Melinda asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm Phoebe Halliwell and this is my sister Piper."

"Halliwell. You're the one who's sister's funeral was in the newspaper." Melinda put it together.

"Yeah." Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Melinda said.

"Thank you. That thing, from earlier today is what killed her and its trying to do the same to you." Phoebe said.

"Why?" Melinda inquired.

"This is going to be hard but... you're our sister and that thing's boss doesn't want three of us to be alive at the same time." Phoebe explained.

"This is too much." Melinda said.

"I know but it's true. Those things in that box, our mother gave it to you. Some of it was even ours first." Phoebe noticed a small bear in the box and picked it up. "Hey! I remember this!"

"Phoebe, focus." Piper commanded.

"Oh yeah." Phoebe said, getting back to the task at hand.

"I'll give you three some time alone." Jim said and went into the next room.

"You're a witch!" Phoebe blurted out. "A good witch and so are we."

"Whoa! A witch?"

"Good witch." Piper inserted.

"We know it sounds crazy but the only way to keep that thing which is actually called a demon from killing you or anyone else is if we defeat it, the three of us together." Phoebe explained.

Melinda thought they sounded bananas but they were so serious and she just knew this was what people thought of her when she told them she could see ghosts, oh and by the way she had a message so maybe she shouldn't just write them off but the demon on the other hand was a different story.

"I don't know, that demon seems pretty powerful." Being as she could talk to ghosts, demon wasn't the craziest word she heard all day... witch was.

"The three of us can defeat it." Phoebe said.

"But it killed your sister." Melinda said.

"We weren't prepared for him that time. This time we will be." Piper said.

Jim went back to the hotel and Melinda went along with Phoebe and Piper because if he was going to keep coming after her, they needed to defeat him if they even could. The three of them walked in holding hands and the living room chandelier began to glow.

"What the hell was that about?" Melinda asked.

"I think that means you're supposed to be here... sister. We better hurry to the attic before Shax gets here."

They felt a harsh wind.

"Run! He's coming!" Phoebe yelled and the three of them quickly ran to the attic. "Hurry! Find the spell!"

Piper quickly flipped through the pages and found the spell just in time. Shax broke threw the door.

"Say these words with us!" Piper exclaimed quickly.

The three of them read the spell aloud and watched as the demon was vanquished for good.

"Is it over?" Melinda asked.

"He's gone." Piper said.

"This certainly isn't the day I planned out. I almost got killed twice, I learn that I'm apparently a witch, I have sisters and I killed a demon. This is a lot to take in, in two days. I need to sit down." Melinda got over to the old sofa as quickly as possible to sit.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked.

"I will be... eventually. If I think about it. It all finally makes sense now." Melinda said.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"I've always been able to see ghosts, no one else could. I have this unexplainable gift and now I know why."

"Ohhhhh." Piper and Phoebe said in unison.

"That explains a lot because you handled this witch thing even better than we did, well better than Piper anyway. I was excited." Phoebe said.

"You didn't always know?" Melinda asked.

"No. We found out three years ago." Phoebe replied. "But you should get some rest and digest all this. Hopefully we can get together soon?"

"Uh... yeah." Melinda said.

"How about tomorrow at P3?" Phoebe asked.

"P3?"Melinda asked.

"It's a club." Phoebe said.

"I'll google it. Tomorrow then." Melinda said before leaving.

The next night at P3 Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Cole were at their favorite table when Melinda finally showed up with Jim and introduced him. Then Phoebe introduced Melinda to Leo and officially to Cole and then Melinda and Jim joined them."

"Guys, why don't we give the ladies a little time alone." Leo said, then he Cole and Jim went over the bar.

"This is a great club." Melinda said.

"Thanks, I own it." Piper said.

"Cool, I own an antique shop where I live." Melinda said.

"Where is that?" Piper asked.

"Grandview, New York." Melinda informed.

That, the sisters did not expect. She lives on the other side of the country.

"It's interesting you own an antique shop. Prue was interested in antiques, old artifacts, art and photography." Phoebe said.

"Wow." Melinda was surprised she and the sister she never knew had so much in common.

"Looks like I'm still the only jobless sister." Phoebe said.

"Do you think I have more powers other than just seeing ghosts?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah. Seeing ghosts is just something that comes alng with being a witch. For some reason you can just see the all the time." Phoebe said.


	2. We Sisters, Three

Season 3

We Sisters, Three

Phoebe was descending the stairs when the doorbell rung. She ran over to answer it.

"Melinda!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Hi." Melinda said.

"I'm so glad you came! Come in!" Melinda followed Phoebe into the living room and they got comfortable on the couch. "I know you wanted to know more about us, about you so I thought this was a good time to get to know each other and I could tell you." Phoebe said.

"This is so weird to me. I only found out that I was adopted a few days ago. Everything is different all of a sudden. I don't know how I feel about it all yet but I do know that I'm not angry about it and I want to know about my new family." Melinda said.

"When are you going back to New York?"

"In a week."

"I lived in New York for a few years, for college. Are you flying back on an airplane?" Phoebe asked.

"It's the best form of transportation for long distance travel." Melinda replied.

"I know an even better way. You asked about your powers. When we first met, you orbed. Orbing is the ability of a whitelighter."

"But you said we were witches."

"We are but you are half witch, half whitelighter. Whitelighters are guardian angels for witches and future whitelighters and our mother fell in love with her whitelighter and they created you so not only do you have the powers of a witch but you have the powers of a whitelighter as well."

"My father was like a guardian angel? When I think of an angel, I think of someone who's died."

"Well... he did die, you're absolutely right. That's why he was a whitelighter. Piper's husband, Leo is a whitelighter."

"Wait! Piper's married to a dead guy?"

"Pretty much, he died in world war two."

"Wouldn't that make him like eighty years old?"

"Yeah!"

Melinda laughed. "I'm sorry, that's just the funniest, oddest thing I have ever heard and I've seen ghost my entire life."

"He doesn't age either." Phoebe informed.

"Ok. My life until now has been very normal, I see."

"Trust me sister, you haven't seen anything yet. Now, as for your other powers..."

"There's more?"

"The first sister is supposed to have the power to move things with her mind. Try moving that magazine on the table."

"How?"

"Prue used to wave her hands, try that."

Melinda waved her hand at the magazine and nothing happened.

"Hmm" Phoebe contemplated.

"I guess I can't make that MAGAZINE..." The magazine orbed to her hand. "...move."

"I guess the whitelighter side makes it work differently. I'm not exactly sure how much of the whitelighter's powers you possess but Leo may be able to explain it better. You're the first half witch, half whitelighter to ever exist."

"Ok... so maybe it's me but I have a feeling that Piper isn't so open to get to know me."

"It has nothing to do with you. Piper just hasn't really been herself lately. She'll come around... We have a lot to teach you but the good news is that you can orb and once you can control it you can orb here anytime.."

"On another note, why did our mother have to give me up?"

"It was forbidden before Piper and Leo for witches and whitelighters to be together. Our mother and your father were concerned about what would happen to you, them and the destiny of the Charmed Ones. There's no telling what the Elders would have done. In order to protect you and everyone involved they had to keep you a secret and find you a good home. Now it isn't forbidden because Piper and Leo changed that and frankly, everyone needs you to be the third Charmed One. Honestly, Piper and I just found out a few days ago."

"How did you find out then? You said our mother died when you were just a little girl."

"We called her spirit."

"I've never talked to a spirit that's already moved on before. Since my father is a whitelighter, that means he's like Leo, right?"

"He was like Leo but now his spirit has finally moved on so he's up there in the afterlife with our mother."

"So I won't be able to meet either of them."

"Believe me, you will but for right now, follow me little sister." Phoebe said, taking Melinda's hand and leading her to the attic.

"What's going on?"

"I figured since you're here we could go through the Book of Shadows, you could learn a little bit more about the witchy stuff, maybe I could teach you some potions if you want and most importantly you can learn some of our family history."

"I've never had a sister before. I think I like it." Melinda smiled.

"I've never had a little sister before and I like that." Phoebe smiled then they laughed together. Phoebe just looked at Melinda.

"What?"

"You just look so much like us... and act so much like us...that's all."

"...I've never realized how much I didn't resemble my mother but I guess for us not to be blood related we actually do have a pretty strong resemblance."

"...So you were named after Melinda Warren, she was the beginning of our magical line. Piper was actually going to name her daughter Melinda but I don't think she's going to be doing that now. Couple crazy stories, we actually met Melinda. No, not as a ghost. She came here from the past. She was amazing. Here's the even crazier story."

"Crazier than that?"

"Trust me, there's plenty crazier than that but one time we went to the past and helped deliver Melinda. We saw her be born. Actually, Piper did the delivering. Oh and you know how there's this stereotype that witches fly on broomsticks at night with a pointy hat on their heads?"

"Yeah."

"I kind of started that. I flew across the moonlit night sky on a broomstick in a pointy hat laughing, only to scare the bad people away though."

"You're right. That is outrageous."

Phoebe continued to show Melinda the Book of Shadows, tell her about the family history and teach her stuff in the book about being a witch. It was really giving them time to bond.

Two female demons shimmered in. They had brown hair and were dressed in black leather outfits. One was wearing a cropped corset with shorts and the other was wearing a full corset and mini skirt.

Phoebe and Melinda looked up in shock. The demon in the skirt sent Phoebe, Melinda and the book across the room.

"Now!" The demon wearing the skirt yelled and the demon wearing the shorts threw some kind of potion.

Phoebe and Melinda stood up then Phoebe tried to levitate both nothing happened.

"I know you're new at this but do u think you could orb us out of here?" Phoebe asked.

"I can try but I only did it once and I didn't even know." Melinda took Phoebe's hand and tried to orb them out but nothing happened. "That didn't work."

"If you're going to go after the Charmed Ones you have to be one step ahead." The demon in the skirt said.

"Leo!" Phoebe called.

The demon in the shorts grabbed Melinda and shimmered out then the demon in the skirt followed.

"Oh no. Leo!"

Leo orbed in. "What happened?"

"Demons, they took Melinda."

"Where's Piper?" Leo asked.

"She's still at P3."

"I'll go get her. I'll be right back.

Leo went to get Piper and when they got back Phoebe was standing at the mantel looking at the Book of Shadows.

"Did you find anything?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. They were the Seaton Sisters, Dharma, Daina and Dari..." Phoebe began to read.

"I've heard of them. The Seaton sisters are three sister demons. They're kind of like the demon versions of the Charmed Ones but one of the sisters was vanquished about a month ago." Leo explained.

"So their sister died just before Prue died. Is that a coincidence?" Phoebe inquired.

"I don't know." Leo said.

"Ok. So what the hell do they want from us or Melinda because I'm really not into the demon fighting right now or ever." Piper said.

"Piper." Leo said.

"What Leo? I'm going to help save Melinda but I am not going back to demon fighting full time just to have a part time life." Piper said.

"Piper-" Phoebe started.

"Don't Piper me. Let's just try and save Melinda so we're not going to another sister's funeral." Piper said.

"I'm going to see what the Elders say." Leo orbed.

-v-

In the underworld, the Seaton sisters were surrounding Melinda.

"What do you want from me?" Melinda asked.

The sisters looked at each other and then raised their hands toward Melinda's head and held it there.

-v-

Back at the manor, Piper and Phoebe were in the parlor and Leo orbed in.

"What did you find out?" Piper asked.

"The elders think the Seaton sisters are kind of trying to recruit Melinda as their third 'sister.' They figure if they get a Charmed One to go over to their side they'll be just as strong as they were with their sister even though they're not blood. Since Melinda is new and also the youngest like their sister was, she was the best one to go after. While they're at it they'll of course go for The Book of Shadows which means they're going to try to get you two out of the way too."

"Great." Piper said sarcastically.

"They blocked my powers or something so I can't levitate or get a premonition." Phoebe said.

"Fine, then I'll just blow they're asses up and then we can move on." Piper said.

"It's not that easy, they're upper level demons. You're going to need the power of three." Leo informed.

"Someone vanquished the other sister." Piper said.

"A group of upper level demons did that to weaken them as a whole." Leo explained.

"Ugh!" Piper exclaimed.

Melinda shimmered in with the Seaton sisters wearing a black leather bustier bra and black leather pants. She had the evil look in her eyes that all the sisters have had at some point when they were possessed or something.

"Hey sis, remember us? Come back over to the other side." Phoebe said.

"Hmm, I don't know, being bad feels kind of good... sis." Melinda went toward Phoebe and kicked her.

The demon in the skirt, Dharma sent Piper across the room. "This is fun, beating the Charmed Ones."

"Who are the greatest threesome of them all now? Oh I think we are." The demon in the shorts, Daina said and then sent Leo flying across the room then Melinda tried to take the book but it sent her flying across the room.

"Here's another lesson sis, evil can't touch the book." Phoebe said.

Melinda went to attack Phoebe again but Phoebe was prepared this time and they began to rumble until Melinda pulled a knife out of her side and slit Phoebe's neck then all three of them shimmered out. Leo healed Phoebe.

"We need to get her back ASAP." Phoebe said.

"To the attic." Piper said.

After some time the sisters figured out what they had to do.

"Let's do this before all that's left is the bad D3 or whatever you want to call them. That's what they want and they're not going to get it." Piper said.

They summoned the Seaton sisters and Melinda.

"You miss me already?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, actually so we want you back." Phoebe said.

Piper and Phoebe threw a potion at Melinda then said a spell. "She went to darkness unwillingly, A sister's bond eternally, Break the evil, Bring back our sister, Bring back the power of three."

Melinda went back to normal and went over to her sisters.

"No!" Dharma exclaimed angrily.

"You're really not going to like this." Piper said.

"Read this with us." Phoebe told Melinda holding up a small piece of paper.

"Seaton sisters, Be no more, We sisters, three

Vanquish thee." The sisters chanted together and then the Seaton sisters were vanquished.

"I'm so sorry!" Melinda exclaimed.

"It's ok! Really!" Phoebe assured

"Yeah, you're not officially a Charmed One until you go demonic on your sisters at least once." Piper said.

"Yeah, I think Piper may have the record. How many times have you been turned evil? There was the Wendigo..." Phoebe started.

"I've lost track but I don't know you've turned into a lot too, Phoebs like the Banshee." Piper said.

"I still think you win." Phoebe said.

"I get it but I still feel kind of bad even though I know it wasn't my fault. I'm going to go back to the hotel and see Jim" Melinda said.

Melinda started heading toward the attic door but then stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"A ghost." Melinda said.

"Why can she see a ghost that we can't see?" Piper asked.

To be continued...


	3. Breakdown

Breakdown

Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Cole were sitting in the living room after handling a ghost situation with Melinda. Melinda had just left to go back to the hotel with Jim. It was a long day between learning the family history, turning into a demon and then dealing with a ghost at the end of the day. It was a bit overwhelming.

"How is it that Melinda can see ghosts that we can't see? I mean we're witches and witches can see ghosts." Phoebe asked.

"The difference between this gift that Melinda's has and yours is that she can see ghost all the time and you two can only see the ghosts that reveal themselves to you. See, there are spirits around everywhere all the time. Melinda sees them all, all the time. For some reason that's just a power that she has." Leo explained.

"I guess get it... I hope she didn't get scared away by changing into a demon and all." Phoebe said.

"Well, her last name may be Gordon but I see a lot of Halliwell in her. She probably just needs a breather. I'm sure she'll come back." Leo said.

"Maybe, but for someone who's seen ghosts her entire life she sure does scare easily." Cole said.

Phoebe laughed a little.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that Cole's comment kind of reminded me of you a bit. When we first found out we were witches you were even afraid to go into a church...but look at you now." Phoebe said.

-v-

Jim was watching E.R. when Melinda walked into the hotel room.

"Melinda! I didn't expect you to be gone all day." Jim said.

"I didn't expect to be gone all day." Melinda replied.

"Is everything ok?"Jim asked.

"Yeah... I guess getting to know my biological family is a little more overwhelming than I expected it to be." Melinda explained.

"Maybe we should leave sooner." Jim said.

"No. We're only here for a week and I came here to get to know them so that's what I'm going to do. There's so much about myself that I just don't know. It's just going to take some getting used to, that's all. I promise I won't just leave you like that again though. Thanks for being here for me Jim." She sat next to him and hugged him.

-v-

Back at the manor, Piper was in the attic looking through some of their old things. She was constantly coming across Prue's old things and then the tears began to fall. She couldn't take it anymore and she through a book across the room. Piper completely went into a rage and started throwing a bunch things. Leo orbed in.

"Piper!" Leo yelled and then grabbed his wife. "What is going on?"

"She left me. Prue and Phoebe are the only ones who have been there my whole life, now she's gone. I have always had a big sister and I don't know what to do without her. Prue and Phoebe were the super witches and I just tagged along and freeze things." Piper cried.

"That's not true. You are just as strong as they are. In ways, you're stronger." Leo said.

"You're saying that because I'm your wife. You saved me because I'm your wife." Piper said.

"I'm saying it because it's true and if I could have saved Prue I would have but she was already gone. I love Prue too. She was like a sister to me." Leo said.

"I'm not fighting anymore." Piper said.

"I know that you feel that way but the demons of the underworld want you to give up. If there are no Charmed Ones, they can rule and they will win. Ultimately the choice is yours.

-v-

_The next day..._

Phoebe was in Prue's room crying over her things as she sat in the bow window. Piper walked in, sat next to her younger sister and held her in her arms.

"I was wondering when you were going to let go." Piper said.

"One sister at a time... I just miss her so much!"

Piper and Phoebe both had a chance to completely fall apart and it had been a couple of days since they had heard from Melinda and they knew that she would be going back to Grandview, New York in just a few days so Piper went to her room at the hotel. Jim answered the door.  
"Hi! Jim, right?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Jim replied. "Piper, right?"

"Yeah." Piper replied.

"Come in." Jim insisted.

Melinda walked in the room from the bathroom.

"Piper!" Melinda exclaimed surprised. "Please, have a seat."

Melinda and Piper sat together on one of the beds.

"I know I haven't been the most welcoming toward you." Piper said.

"It's ok. I understand." Melinda said.

"It's not ok. It really had nothing to do with you. I just couldn't deal with it all but things are different now and I just want to say welcome to the family." Piper said.

"Thanks." Melinda responded.

"You should come over today." Piper insisted.

"I don't know. I don't want to leave Jim again. He came all this way for me." Melinda said.

"Uh... maybe he could hang out with Leo."

They went back to the manor. Jim hung out with Leo while Piper and Phoebe showed Melinda how to make potions in the kitchen. The three of them finally had some sisterly bonding time. After giving Melinda a crash course on potion making, Piper cooked a nice dinner. They talked while she prepared it.

"Can you cook?" Piper asked Melinda.

"I'm no chef but I can cook a bit." Melinda replied.

"You two have so much in common." Phoebe pointed out. "...Melinda, this has been fun hanging with you so I hate to bring this up but we have to. We mentioned The Source to you before. We're eventually going to have to fight him, the three of us. We need you to be ready. I mean, we're not really ready but we're more experienced. We kind of need to catch you up fast."

Melinda looked between her sisters.

"Yeah, we have to catch you up fast but not today. We made progress today and taught you a lot. Dinner is ready so for now let's just be the sisters we haven't had the chance to be. We can worry about being witches later." Piper said.

"Piper, this is serious." Phoebe said.

"I am serious, Phoebe. The Source won't know what hit him but right now let's just celebrate that we're all here together." Piper said.

A few days later, it was time for Melinda to go back to New York and by then she had gotten a little better at orbing. Piper and Phoebe said goodbye to Melinda and Jim at the airport. She couldn't orb home because she was with Jim and even though he's her good friend, he still doesn't know her secrets. Melinda and Jim boarded the plane Piper and Phoebe went back to the manor. Piper went upstairs and Phoebe met Cole in the living room.

"Hey baby." Phoebe kissed him.

"Are you ready to train?" Cole asked.

"Train?"Phoebe asked.

"Yes, so that you can be ready for The Source." Cole replied.

"Oh... I hoped that we could just spend the day together." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe you need to be ready for The Source." Cole said.

"I know... I'll go get dressed." Phoebe replied and then went up to her room.


	4. Together We're United: Part 1

Together We're United Part 1

In Grandview, Melinda had just finished some setting up in her antique shop while Andrea was on register. She was walking passed the front door when she heard it open so she looked to see who was entering and to her surprise it was her sisters Piper and Phoebe along with her new brother-in-law Leo.

"Phoebe, Piper, Leo! What are you doing here?" Melinda asked.

"Well, it's been weeks since we've seen you and we hadn't seen where you lived or anything so we thought, what the hey." Phoebe said.

"It's nice seeing you all. Andrea, these are my long lost sisters I was telling you about, Phoebe and Piper and this is Piper's husband, Leo. Everyone this is my best friend Andrea." Melinda introduced them.

"Nice to meet you all. I can definitely see the family resemblance." Andrea said.

"I'm going to be closing in a little bit. I can show you around and then we can go check out my apartment."

Melinda showed them around her store.

"Prue would've loved this." Piper said.

"I wish I could have met her." Melinda said.

Later, the four of them went back to Melinda's apartment and hung out but it was soon time to get back to San Francisco for Piper, Phoebe and Leo.

"It was nice seeing what her life is like." Phoebe said.

"It's a quiet little town." Piper said. "You know we're going to need her to move in with us."

"It's a little soon or maybe even a little much, don't you think?" Phoebe asked.

"Under normal circumstances I would say yes but we can't keep fighting demons off on our own, Phoebe." Piper replied.

"Yeah but we can't just ask her to live with us just for that reason. She has a whole life in Grandview and we're all still getting to know each other." Phoebe said.

"What better way to get to know each other if we're under the same roof? It'd be safer too, safer for all three of us. She can orb to Grandview whenever she wants." Piper said.

"She can orb here whenever she wants." Phoebe said.

"It's not the same." Piper said and just then a demon appeared.

-v-

Days later...

For the past few days Melinda had been having these feelings which felt like memories occur. It was strange, she couldn't understand it. It would come to her out of nowhere. It almost felt like a daydream and it'd always stop her in her tracks. Melinda was in the storage room of her shop when it happened this time.

"Melinda!" She heard her name called which snapped her out of it. She looked up to see that it was Leo.

"Leo." Melinda wondered why he was there.

"Your sisters need your help back at the manor." Leo said.

"...Ok. I'll be there in a minute. I have to tell Andrea I'm leaving and ask her to close." Melinda explained and then he orbed away. Melinda then went into the front of the store. "Andrea, can you handle this place for the rest of the day? I have to go. It's really important."

"Sure." Andrea replied.

"And I won't be taking my car. I'm walking." Melinda grabbed her keys and purse then went into the back alley and orbed to the manner. When she got there, Piper and Phoebe were having a difficult time fighting a really huge demon. Piper had been thrown across the floor and Phoebe was in mid-air trying to kick him. The demon had just lit up an enormous high voltage fireball.

"Uh... fireball!" Melinda called to her hand and then killed the demon with its own power. "That was kind of cool."

Leo finally had the chance to run over and heal Piper.

"Is it over?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Leo replied.

"Thanks to little sis saving the day." Phoebe praised.

"We cannot keep doing this!" Piper exclaimed.

Phoebe knew Piper was going to bring up the fact that Melinda really needed to move in with them so she wanted to jump in and talk about something else first.

"So how are you today, Melinda?" Phoebe asked.

"Ok... I'm sorry I couldn't get here faster but I couldn't just disappear in my storage room and never come back." Melinda explained.

"Well-" Piper started before Phoebe cut her off.

"We're just glad you made it. We really needed you. This is just so much easier when we're all together under the same roof, you know. Now that you're here, we may as well spend some time together. What's up?" Phoebe asked after trying to be subliminal about Melinda moving in.

"...I guess if anyone would understand this it would be you guys. Ok. Lately I've been getting these strange feelings, they're kind of like daydreams." Melinda explained.

"You mean like a premonition because I don't think you're supposed to get those. One of Melinda's powers per sister, that's how it works. It so won't be fair if you have my power too. Your powers are already way cooler." Phoebe said as Piper and Leo laughed.

"No, it's definitely not a premonition. It actually feels like a memory, only it never happened. It's just bits and pieces but it's weird. It's almost like the visions that ghosts send to me when they want me to know how they died only it isn't clear and it isn't from a ghost." Melinda explained.

"I'm not sure but it seems like it could be a past life." Leo said.

"Really?" Melinda asked not expecting that to be anywhere close to an answer. She always talked to ghosts so she was familiar with past lives she just never thought about her own now she may actually be remembering hers. Why? "Why would I be remembering that?"

"Maybe there's some significance to what time it is or maybe something parallels, maybe your past life is trying to warn you. There's a lot of reason why it could be happening." Leo explained.

"Then we should look into it because when my past life became known to me there was a very good reason." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe was evil in her past life." Piper said.

"I didn't start out that way. I was influenced by a demon." Phoebe defended.

"Yeah, she and the demon fell in love which kind of explains her thing for bad boys in this life." Piper said.

"It might explain why you married Leo too since he was your lover in YOUR past life... You know, Halliwell/Warren women are always falling for men we're not supposed to be with. Maybe that's why we can never keep a man." Phoebe said.

"Maybe but I got it right this time." Piper said and then smiled at Leo.

"Back to Melinda." Leo got them to focus.

"Tell us all about these 'daydreams.'" Piper said.

"There isn't much to tell except I feel really angry and hot. The name Ph-Phyre keeps coming to mind... and also the name... Penny.

"Penny?" Piper and Phoebe asked in unison.

"Yeah. You know a Penny?" Melinda asked.

"Yes. She's our grandmother." Piper said.

"Oh. Then who's Phyre?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know. Leo?" Piper asked.

"I don't know who that is." Leo replied.

"Maybe there's something in the book." Phoebe said and they all went to the attic. The three sisters stood in front of the book as Phoebe turned the pages. "There's nothing in the book."

"Maybe I can write a spell." Phoebe said.

"You think?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah. It shouldn't be too hard but if it is a past life situation we don't want it to be like when I went into my past life's body. It's kind of dangerous you know." Phoebe said.

"But we're not positive if this actually is a past life." Leo said.

"I'll come up with something."Phoebe said.

"While you figure this out I just want to orb back to the shop so that I can take my car home. I'll be back in about a half hour, ok?" Melinda said and then orbed back to the alleyway near her shop and then moved her car home then she went up to her apartment to change her clothes from her stylish outfit to something more comfortable, like sneakers and sweats." As soon as she tied the last shoe string on her sneaker and stood up a demon appeared. "Ahhhh!" Melinda orbed over to her purse, grabbed it and then orbed back to the manor. "Demon! He probably followed me."

Seconds later the demon appeared. Piper blew him up and it was over.

"I was not prepared for all the demons." Melinda said.

"Yeah, it's easier when we all live here." Piper said.

"I have the spell. Hopefully this will help." Phoebe said. "We are going to light these candles, then we're going to hold hands while you say the spell. I don't know how it'll work but it should work."

The sisters lit the candles and then sat in front of them. Phoebe passed Melinda the spell.

"Are you ready?" Phoebe asked Melinda.

"I guess. I'm just ready to know what's going on." Melinda replied. "Here goes nothing... Feelings and memories appear to me,

Vague, I'm unsure, I can not see, Reveal to me, What it all means."

Suddenly Melinda and Piper "fell asleep."

"I understand why Melinda is knocked out but why is Piper?" Phoebe questioned.

-v-

Melinda was suddenly in a bed wearing nothing but sheets. She looked around nervously.

"Angry and hot." She thought realizing how she felt. Though Melinda was aware she soon realized she couldn't control what her body did or what she said.  
A buffed sexy man then walked in the room.

"Phyre, are you ready for the big day?" The man asked.

"More than you know, Xipil" Phyre aka Melinda's past life replied.

Xipil kissed Phyre and then disappeared in black smoke.

"Phyre got up with the sheets still around her and glanced into the mirror as she passed her vanity and then went over to her closet where there was a forties wardrobe hanging.

-v-

Piper came to in the middle of baking a pie. A dinner was all prepared and was just waiting to take the pie out of the oven for dessert. The timer rung and she took the pie out of the oven. She was wearing a fashionable conservative outfit from the late forties, her hair was shorter and the furniture and appliances in sight were from the forties. Piper also felt a bit older.

"Mom, dinner smells delicious." A red headed woman in her early twenties said walking into the kitchen.

"I'm glad you think so, Penny because dinner is ready. Gordon, Phoebe, Allen, dinner!" She called.

"I don't understand why we're having this dinner tonight when we know Phyre is going to attack tonight." Penny said.

"We can't let evil stop us from living. If we did... we'd be dead before we even died. The little witch is as evil as her mother was."

"Mom, how did Cousin Pearl die?" Penny asked.

"... Phoebe and I... we killed her. We had to or she would have killed us. It's not something I'm proud of... Help me set the table. After dinner, we'll get Allen and Gordon out of here so that we can deal with...Phyre."

The two of them took the food to the dining room. The spread was beautiful. Gordon, Allen and Phoebe entered the dining room. Gordon looked like Piper's ex, Dan and Phoebe looked like Prue but older, at least to Piper they did because she recognized their souls.

"Dinner looks amazing, Patricia." Phoebe said as they all sat at the table.

-v-

Phoebe and Leo were waiting for Melinda and Piper to awake.

"Do you think they're ok?" Phoebe asked.

"They look ok." Leo said then suddenly they both awoke. "You two ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah! Phoebe, can you explain to me how I got wrapped up into this!" Piper exclaimed.

"I don't know! But you know, everything happens for a reason. It may not work the way we think it will but it always works the way it should. So who is Phyre?" Phoebe asked.

"I am." Melinda replied. "Leo was right, she's my past life and I was bad, real bad."

"Ok. What does Phyre have to do with Grams?" Phoebe asked.

"Apparently, Phyre was going to attack the family on the night that we went back to." Piper said.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Because Phyre is the daughter of Pearl Russell or as it says on the family tree, P. Russell who we know to be..." Piper started explaining.

"My past life." Phoebe finished. "How is that possible?"

"I have no idea. I didn't get that far." Piper replied.

"Why isn't she mentioned at all on the family tree or the Book of Shadows?" Phoebe asked.

"Why would she want to attack the family if she is family?" Leo asked.

"Revenge maybe, because Phoebe, the cousin Phoebe I mean, not you or your past life, Prue's past life... anyway Phoebe and Patricia killed her mother. I knew this but I never really thought about the fact that I was our great-grandmother. That was my past life. That's so weird... One good thing came out of this trip to the past, I got to see Prue's face again. It wasn't really her but it looked like her to me... She wasn't all I saw either, I saw Grams and grandpa, and our great-grandfather?" Piper said.

"Why do you think my past has been 'haunting me' in a sense?" Melinda asked.

"Right now it seems like it wanted you and the rest of us to know some left out family history." Piper said.

"Hopefully you weren't cursed like I was when you attacked them." Phoebe said.

"I think we should call Grams." Piper said.

To Be Continued...


	5. Together We're United: Part 2

Together We're United: Part 2

Piper, Phoebe, Melinda and Leo were still in the attic.

"I think we should go back one more time before we call Grams." Piper said.

They say the spell along with actions again, Piper and Melinda went back to 1949 and were back in the bodies of Patricia and Phyre. Dinner was ending at the manor.

"Dinner was amazing, honey." Gordon said.

"Thank you, sweetie." Patricia replied. "We'll take care of the dishes, you boys should head out and have some... male bonding time. Don't you think so, Penny? Patricia asked.

"Yes, there's nothing I would enjoy more than my husband and my father spending some time together." Penny said.

"They're trying to get rid of us." Gordon said to Allen.

"What's going on?" Allen asked.

"Oh honey, it's nothing. We just need some girl time is all." Penny replied.

Allen went along with it, though he didn't believe her. He and Gordon went to a pool hall. Patricia, Penny and Phoebe cleaned up. After they finished they walked back into the dining room and when they did the front door blew open. Phyre walked through the door.

"Oh look, it's a family reunion." Phyre said.

"Why are you doing this?" Penny asked.

"Because my mother was killed and this is my revenge, I also think it's time we changed the Warren line and get rid of the goody two shoes witches. Then I will be the head of the Warren line and rule the underworld. Once the Book of Shadows changes I can touch it, it'll be all mine and you three will be all gone. Besides, little cousin Penny is with child and I just can't let you start the next generation of Warren witches." Phyre explained. Penny was surprised for she hadn't gotten this news yet. Phyre then threw a fireball.

Patrica froze the fireball, then Phoebe iced it with her cryokinesis power and it fell apart. Penny used her power to throw Phyre across the room.

"Is that all you got?" Phoebe asked.

Both sides began to go back and forth until the three finally got Phyre weak enough to stay down.

"Ready?" Patricia asked before they proceeded to say the Power Binding spell to bond Phyre's power but added that every one of her future lives must be powerless.

Piper and Melinda returned to the present.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Phyre wanted revenge and to lead the Warren line as evil witches. That's why she wanted to kill everyone." Melinda explained.

"So Grams, Phoebe and Patricia bound her powers...Grams was pregnant with mom at the time too." Piper said.

"...All they did was bind her powers?" Phoebe asked.

"I think it's time we called Grams." Piper said.

They called Grams down.

"Hello my darlings." Penny said. "Oh Melinda." Penny stepped out of the circle of candles. "I'm so glad I finally get to meet you." She hugged Melinda.

"Grams, why isn't Phyre Russell on the family tree or the Book of Shadows?" Piper asked.

"Oh, you've all learned about that, huh?" Penny responded.

"Yes, so start explaining." Piper said.

"Well, Phyre was the daughter of Pearl Russell, my mother's first cousin. Pearl went away for awhile with her demon boyfriend. Unbeknownst to my mother and cousin Phoebe, she had a baby in that time, Phyre Russell. When we found out about her it was because she wanted to kill us and only let the Warren line continue with her. No one new she existed until she was in her twenties and she was evil, she was always evil. My mother and Phoebe thought it best that no one knew about her. She would ruin the reputation of the Warren line. We just couldn't have that." Penny explained.

"Oh Grams!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"How did this come up anyway?" Penny asked.

"It's Melinda's past life and it's kind of been haunting her." Piper said.

"Ohhh." Penny said.

"Melinda, do you still have your powers?" Piper asked.

"Book!" Melinda called and nothing happened.

"Melinda is cursed and without her powers. We need to fix that." Piper said.

"That is a problem. The only way to reverse it is for the witches who cast the curse to undo the curse." Penny explained.

"But how can you do that? Your mother was reborn into Piper and Phoebe was reborn into Prue." Phoebe said.

"Right... well it should still work since it's the same soul but the problem is that the elders still won't allow you all to see Prue." Penny explained.

"So how can we reverse the curse?" Piper asked.

"...Hmm... We summon Phoebe to the present." Penny said.

They got to it and summoned Phoebe to the present, only she didn't look like Prue, she looked like she really looked.

"Who are you?" Cousin Phoebe asked.

"Don't panic, it's me, Penny."

"You're not Penny." Cousin Phoebe replied.

"It's me, just older. You're in the future." Penny said.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Cousin Phoebe asked.

"Only descendants of Melinda has Melinda's powers, right?" Penny used her powers to move the Book of Shadows and Piper froze it.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe. I was named after you and I get premonitions." Phoebe said.

"OK. Why am I here?" Cousin Phoebe asked.

"We need you because we need to reverse the curse we put on Phyre." Penny explained.

"No way." Cousin Phoebe replied. "We let her off easy. We felt guilty for putting such a harsh curse on Pearl so we just took away Phyre's power and you know that she deserved more than that."

"Yeah and we had to undo the curse you put on Pearl too." Piper said.

"Why would you do that?" Cousin Phoebe asked.

"Because I was Pearl and I'm not evil in this life but I almost died because of that curse. Now we have Melinda who was Phyre in her past life and she isn't evil either but now she's powerless." Phoebe explained.

"So how are we going to reverse this spell without Patricia?" Cousin Phoebe asked.

"Well, I was Patricia in my last life so we have all the pieces to the puzzle." Piper said.

"Fine." Cousin Phoebe agreed.

Piper, Penny and Cousin Phoebe reversed the curse for Melinda and any future life she may have. Melinda had her powers back and they sent Cousin Phoebe back to her time. Then they sent Grams back up to the heavens.

"Glad that's over with." Melinda said. "How do you get used to all this stuff? My life has always been weird but not this weird. It's not everyday you find out that you were your sister's daughter in a past life and evil too."

"I hope the weirdness is getting a little easier to deal with though... my child." Phoebe joked.

"Funny." Melinda laughed. "Well as usual, it has been an interesting day but I should go home now."

"Well, this is home too." Phoebe said.

"Yeah... well I'll see you all soon." Melinda started to orb but sensed something was wrong at her apartment. "Something is wrong at my apartment."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I was getting ready to orb there and I sensed it." Melinda said.

"I'll come with you to check it out.." Leo said. Melinda and Leo orbed to Melinda's building. Everyone who lived there was outside, Andrea and Jim were there too. Melinda and Leo walked over to Andrea and Jim.

"What's going on?" Melinda asked.

"Oh my gosh! Melinda, you're ok." Andrea exclaimed as she and Jim hugged her.

"Of course I am." Melinda said.

"Melinda, your apartment was on fire. Its toast. We couldn't get in touch with you so we thought you were in it." Jim said.

"Oh no." Melinda said.

"My apartment is small so the best I can offer you is my couch." Andrea said.

"My apartment is being renovated." Jim said.

"It's ok, guys." Melinda said.

"Melinda, can I talk to you for a second?" Leo asked and they separated from Jim and Andrea.

"That demon that was at my apartment threw fireballs, it landed on the floor, it must've spread after I left." Melinda said.

"You know you can stay with your sisters." Leo said.

"Not you too." Melinda replied.

"What?" Leo asked.

"You think I don't realize their not so subtle ways of saying they want me to move in? Not that it matters all that much now, but they live on the other side of the country. I have a life here and they just want me to move in because it's easier as witches and where would I sleep anyway?" Melinda asked.

"It's more than that. They love you, they want to get to know you more and yeah it does help as witches but you're sisters first and if you move in they would clean out Prue's room for you." Leo said.

"I don't really have anywhere else to go right now... but I want to hear it from them."

Later Melinda and Leo went back to the manor.

"What was wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"My apartment was on fire from that demon. I can't go back." Melinda said.

"You can stay with us." Piper offered.

"Are you sure that's what you both want?" Melinda asked.

"Yes, more than anything. Not just because we need you as witches but because we need you as sisters. We love every chance we have to get to know you and we really want to get to know you better. We love you. Besides, we're all safer if you're here and look on the bright side, not only will you have sisters but you'll be free of rent and mortgage. Think of all the money you'll save. Come on, what do you say?" Phoebe joked and then asked her sister.

"... Ok... where will I sleep?" Melinda asked.

"Oh come on baby sis, we've got a room for you." Piper said and then the three sisters hugged each other.


	6. Charmed And Dangerous

Charmed... And Dangerous

Piper knocked on Melinda's bedroom door with Phoebe.

"Hey." Melinda said.

"I like what you've done with the place. It's artistic and sophisticated." Phoebe said.

"It's you." Piper added with a smile.

"Thanks. I should be getting to work. You know this time difference is killing me." Melinda said.

"I don't think any of us thought about that part, huh." Phoebe said.

"Well... wait. I thought we could all have breakfast together. We haven't been able to do that since you've moved in." Piper said.

"Yeah I know. I don't open on Sundays, maybe we can do it then." Melinda said then orbed out.

-v-

Andrea walked into the shop soon after Melinda got there.

"Hey, Melinda! You seem to bounce back quick." Andrea said.

"Yeah, I do." Melinda replied.

"I haven't seen your car in days and you never told me where you stay." Andrea said.

"Right... Well I'm staying with family near by and I walked." Melinda replied feeling bad for having to lie to her best friend.

"Oh... I thought you didn't have family near by." Andrea said.

"Yeah, I've only known them a few months. They're apart of my biological family. I want to talk to you." Melinda said.

"What's up?" Andrea asked.

"You do a lot around here and frankly, these days I only have half the time than I used to have so I need double the help; that being said, I would love it if you would become an equal partner with me." Melinda said.

"Really?" Andrea asked.

"Yes!" Melinda exclaimed.

"I would love to. Thank you so much." Andrea smiled and hugged Melinda.

"I hoped you would say that. I already have the paperwork written up. We're in this together."

Melinda hung with Jim for a while after closing the shop and then orbed home into the living room afterward. Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Cole were gathered together.

"How was your day?" Phoebe asked.

"Good!" Melinda exclaimed.

"We're glad you're here. There's something we want to show you that we feel is long overdue." Piper said.

"What's that?" Melinda was curious.

Piper and Phoebe led Melinda to the attic where they read the spell to bring their mother, Pattie into their presence. Pattie smiled and stepped out of the circle of candles.

"Melinda." Pattie said softly.

"Mom?" Melinda's big brown eyes were wide open. Pattie embraced Melinda into a hug.

"I've waited such a long time to be able to do this." Pattie said.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Melinda smiled.

"... Well, you wouldn't know this but when I died you were only six months old so before I moved on I found you and visited you for a little while. Every since I have moved on I've watched over all of you. Melinda, welcome home. Come here, girls." Pattie said to Piper and Phoebe. They went over and the four of them engaged in a loving hug. "You're all destined for great things."

Pattie soon had to leave.

"This has really been a great day." Happy tears were beginning to form in Melinda's eyes. The sisters engaged in another hug until Phoebe gasped and fell on the floor from a premonition like no other. Piper and Melinda helped her up and led her to the old couch in the attic.

"What did you see?" Piper asked.

"Our demise... We were being vanquished... by the Source." Phoebe replied.

"Great. We can't have one good freaking day." Piper said.

-v-

Sunday morning was a gloomy, rainy day but the Charmed Ones, Leo and Cole gathered around the dining room table for breakfast as they said they would, however, all anyone could hear was forks hitting the plates as they picked up their banana pancakes. All everyone could think about was the attack that they knew was coming, everyone except Cole because he didn't know.

"What's going on?" Cole asked confused by the silence.

"Nothing." Phoebe replied.

"This isn't exactly the family breakfast I pictured." Piper admitted.

"I know there's something." Cole darted his eyes to everyone at the table. "Fine, don't tell me but I'm going to find out." Cole left the manor feeling like he was being babied by his girlfriend now that he was human.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Piper asked.

"I don't want him to die trying to save us like he does in my vision." Phoebe leaves the table with her plate and walks into the kitchen.

"Leo, we're leaving you the manor in case Phoebe's vision comes true." Piper said.

"Don't talk that way. It's not going to happen." Leo refused.

"We don't know that." Piper said.

"Breakfast was delicious, Piper. I'll be back in a little while." Melinda orbed out feeling like she needed to see Andrea, Jim and her mom. After all, judging by what they all chose to wear, tonight seemed to be the night.

Melinda came back a couple hours later and the sisters gathered in the living room with Leo. Cole still hadn't returned.

"Piper has a plan." Phoebe informed.

"According to Phoebe's premonition, the Source will vanquish us in the attic tonight. We need to change that. We've already figured out what spell we need so what if we catch the Source off guard, orb down to the underworld and do the spell when he isn't expecting it." Piper explained.

"It could work." Phoebe agreed.

"I don't like it. It's too dangerous." Leo said.

"It'd be more dangerous, no more like suicide to just wait around for the Source to initiate his well thought out plan. Besides, we're dangerous. That's why he wants us out of the way so bad. We go down, vanquish him and come back. Hopefully, it'll be that simple." Piper said.

"What if it's not?" Leo paced the floor.

"He might kill us anyway." Piper replied.

"Melinda, what do you think?" Phoebe asked.

"I agree... we need to catch him off guard before he catches us." Melinda said.

"I won't be able to hear your calls if something happens." Leo reminded them.

"Orb down when we go." Piper suggested.

The girls got the spell and the crystals. The four of them orbed down to the underworld. Leo kept his distance. All they saw was the Source and felt like they orbed down at the perfect time. They looked at each other as to give a signal and then nodded.

"Crystals, circle!" Melinda commanded her power. The Source turned around after being circled with the crystals and tried to touch them but was shocked.

"Looks like my worthless power comes in handy, huh? Now!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia,..." They began the spell. They hadn't even noticed the Seer and... Cole appear in the mist of it. The Charmed Ones finished the spell and the Source exploded, he was finally vanquished.

"We did it." Piper said as Leo walked over to her.

Phoebe looked up and noticed Cole with the Seer.

"Cole! What are you doing here?" Phoebe was confused and not all that happy either.

"Well... you wouldn't tell me what was going on and the Seer seemed to think that I could be of service to the situation but it looks like you all figured out away to change the future and didn't need me after all." Cole said.

"Phoebe, read this inscription with me." The Seer said and Phoebe looked at Cole for assurance.

"Do it. I have the hollow inside of me." Cole said so Phoebe went over and read the inscription with the Seer and the hollow left from Cole's body.

-v-

That night, hours after their biggest accomplishment as witches, vanquishing the Source, the sisters and Leo went to P3.

"I almost can't believe we did it." Melinda said.

"Believe it sister. We vanquished the Source. We're Charmed and we're dangerous." Piper said happily.

"You all don't think there's something we're missing about Cole being in the underworld, do you?" Melinda asked.

"No. Cole's good. He just wanted to help. I don't know what the Seer's agenda was but I thank her anyway." Phoebe said.

"Well... Maybe now there won't be so many demons. Maybe we can live half way normal lives. Maybe we can live out our lives like mom and Prue didn't get to do." Piper said.

"To Prue!" Phoebe held up her glass to toast, everyone else followed and they all took a sip from their glasses.

"Celebrating already?" Cole walked over.

"Hey honey!" Phoebe grinned from ear to ear and then kissed hm.

"Hopefully I can give us something else to celebrate as well." Cole got on one knee. "I didn't get a ring yet but the timing was perfect. Phoebe, will you marry me?"

To everyone's surprise except maybe Piper's because she knows Phoebe so well, Phoebe hesitated before answering.

"...Yes." Phoebe finally said.

Cole hugged Phoebe then his eyes turned to fire and then fully black.

_I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. I really think y'all will like the direction I'm going with this so please keep reading and reviewing. I love reading the reviews. _

_They won't all seem like just episode rewrites but this was crucial to the story of Charmed. I couldn't leave it out, like it's The Source. But anyway, ENJOY._


	7. Phoebe & Cole

_Shout to everyone who has commented, followed and favored and are reading period. Stick with me. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!_

Phoebe & Cole

Phoebe was happily tying up the last few details of her wedding with the wedding planner. She wanted a big, beautiful, normal Cinderella wedding, no ghosts or magic allowed. This was a bit unusual for Phoebe but she didn't want anything to go wrong. Piper attempted getting married enough times to know not to focus so much on it being perfect but the fact that she was marrying the one who was perfect for her.

Melinda on the other hand, though she was trying to play it cool, she didn't trust Cole at all. She was suspicious of him. She'd become so good at investigating because of all the ghosts she's had to deal with in her life that she decided to use her skills to investigate Cole. She was getting nowhere and she wanted so badly to find something before Phoebe married him tomorrow. Piper wouldn't believe anything without proof so she was on her own.

"Damn it, Cole. What are you hiding?" Melinda said out in frustration as she stood in the attic.

"Perhaps I could help." An unfamiliar woman's voice in which Melinda could not yet see said.

"Who's there?" Melinda asked before the woman revealed herself. She recognized the woman from pictures. She had light blue eyes and raven colored hair with features similar to her own. "Prue?"

"It's nice to officially meet you." Prue said.

"It really is you. I thought we weren't allowed to see you." Melinda said.

"I couldn't move on. I couldn't let go and I guess you can say I had unfinished business. I've been watching over you all. The elders made it so that none of you could see me but really just Piper and Phoebe because your natural power is to see whatever ghost that is around you but they can only see ones that reveal themselves to them and I can't do that." Prue explained.

"So why tell me now?" Melinda asked.

"Because, number one: congratulations on defeating the source, I'm so proud of you all and two: Phoebe and Cole. You were right not to trust him all along because you defeated the original source but he was just reborn into Cole. Once he started acting suspicious I started following him and that's when I found out. I had to say something to you because we can't let Phoebe marry the source of all evil." Prue said.

"What should I do? Piper wants proof and I have a feeling Phoebe won't even consider it and just push me away." Melinda said.

"Piper won't be hard to convince. She doesn't want to push Phoebe away with nothing to back it up but I think she has her suspicions too. If you tell Piper that I told, she will believe you. That's enough proof for her but Phoebe has always been the true definition of a woman who stands by her man. Unfortunately, her men aren't usually one of the good guys." Prue said. They heard footsteps.

"Hey Mel. What are you up to?" Piper asked.

"I have something to tell you. It'll sound crazy but it's true." Melinda said.

"Ok, what is it?" Piper asked.

"Prue is here. The elders won't let you and Phoebe see her but I can because of my powers." Melinda said.

"Prue is here? Why?" Piper asked.

"She can't move on so she's been watching us... and she's been watching Cole closely too. Piper, the source was reborn into Cole." Melinda explained.

"Cole is the source? We can't let Phoebe marry him!" Piper exclaimed.

"But what do we do?" Melinda asked.

"If I recall correctly, there's a spell in the book where you can use an object to reveal an evil. I think it's an enchanting spell or something, you can use a pair of sunglasses or something. Get Phoebe to put it on and she'll be able to see the evil within Cole. If she doesn't see it before they get married I believe all hell will break lose." Prue said. Melinda found the spell in the book and she and Piper read it.

"Prue says if we can get Phoebe to see the evil in him before it's too late, it should be fine." Melinda said.

"Let's do it." Piper said. They enchanted a pair of sunglasses then went to find Phoebe but they couldn't find her until she was sound asleep in her room.

The next morning they heard Phoebe excitedly yelling, "I'm marrying my prince today!" Piper and Melinda met in the hallway.

"She is going to be so heartbroken." Melinda said.

"Better now than later." Piper replied.

After getting dressed, Piper and Melinda met in the living room.

"I was thinking, if we tell Phoebe, she will storm out of here and go to Cole then he will be on alert." Piper said.

"What do you suggest?" Melinda asked.

"As hard as this will be, we can't give her a chance to run. We need about a minute to tell Phoebe then we need him here and those glasses on her right after." Piper explained before she called Leo and he orbed in. She told him about Cole last night. "I need you to give us a few minutes to talk to Phoebe then I need you to bring him back here so that we can prove to her that he's evil." Leo orbed out then Phoebe entered carrying her wedding gown.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Phoebe grinned.

"Phoebe, we need to talk to you." Piper said in a serious tone.

"Don't tell me we have to fight demons on my wedding day." Phoebe said.

"I think you should sit down." Melinda said and Phoebe took the advice.

"You two are scaring me. What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, this going to be hard for you to hear. You're not going to want to believe it but it's true. Melinda heard it directly from Prue's mouth. She hasn't moved on and we're not allowed to see her but Mel can because of her powers." Piper explained.

"What?" Phoebe wondered.

"Put these on first." Melinda handed Phoebe the glasses.

"What for?" Phoebe asked.

"So that you can believe us after we tell you this." Melinda said and Phoebe put the glasses on feeling ridiculous.

"Cole is the source." Piper said.

"What? You're lying." Phoebe completely dismissed the idea.

"Phoebe, it's the truth and we're going to have to vanquish him." Piper said.

Leo orbed in with Cole and Phoebe screamed after seeing the black aura around him She knew it was true then. A stream of tears instantly ran down her face.

"Phoebe, what is it?" Cole asked walking over to her.

"Don't touch me!" Phoebe yelled. Cole was confused.

"Come on Phoebe, we have to do it now." Piper said.

As much as Phoebe wanted to just ball up and cry her eyes out, she couldn't let him get away after he knew that they knew that he was the source so Phoebe stood next to her sisters.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia..." They started. Cole was completely caught off guard, he was in disbelief. They finished the spell and Phoebe collapsed to her knees in tears.

Prue appeared to Melinda. Leo could see her too but was just as surprised to know that she hadn't moved on. He didn't get the memo.

"You've done the right thing. This would just hurt more had she found out later." Prue's transparent hands tried to touch her three little sisters. She couldn't physically touch them but somehow they felt it anyway. This brought Phoebe a small amount of comfort.

Leo went to the church to tell everyone the wedding was off while the sisters tried to comfort Phoebe. Prue even stuck around for the day but the limitations to her being there bothered all of them. Prue left when Phoebe went to bed and told Melinda that she wouldn't be returning. It was time for her to finally let go, as hard as it was to do. That night Piper and Melinda slept in Phoebe's bed with her. It was going to be a long night for her. She thought that at this time she'd be on her honeymoon, not crying in bed with her sisters.


	8. Destiny

Destiny

There had been a roller coaster ride of events and emotions recently with vanquishing the source, then Phoebe getting engaged to Cole but then finding out that the source had just been reincarnated into Cole and having to vanquish him. Finally, things were beginning to mellow out again and they hadn't fought a demon since they vanquished Cole.

Phoebe had been putting all of her focus on her work. It was a coping mechanism that seemed to be working for her. She got all her tears and rage out. She just needed to focus her energy somewhere else because Cole was such a big part of her life for two years and she loved him so much. It wasn't something you just get over but she'd been through painful things her entire life. This was just something else she was going to have to push through.

Since they had been demon free for a while, Melinda spent more time time in Grandview with Andrea and Jim. She felt like she had been neglecting her two best friends and that was not ok with her. Aside from the occasional ghost, she could let her hair down a bit.

Piper, of course was enjoying her demon free life more than anyone. She didn't even want to say the word demon because she thought she might jinx it. Piper and Leo had been wanting a baby for a while. They started trying after they vanquished the source the first time and hadn't had any luck. Since their lives were at peace for a while they had been trying a lot more often. She even talked Leo into giving her a romantic night in Paris. Piper's calculations told her that if she was going to have that little girl she saw in the future, it would be happening soon. She thought it'd be cruel to go to the future and meet her but not be able to get to know her.

Piper and Melinda were waiting for Phoebe to come downstairs because they planned for the day to be a sister spa day. Finally, Phoebe came downstairs but in a rush.

"See you guys later." Phoebe said, headed toward the front door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Piper asked as she and Melinda ran over to her.

"To work." Phoebe said.

"Spa day, remember?" Melinda asked.

"Oh... I guess I forgot. Rain check?" Phoebe continued toward the door.

"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed. Phoebe opened the door but the door froze before Phoebe had a chance to close it.

"Hey! No fair! You can't use your powers against me." Phoebe said.

"I didn't do that." Piper said, confused.

"I did." An older man appeared wearing a gray colored robe.

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

"I am the angel of destiny." The sisters walked toward him. "I have an offer for you all. You have vanquished the source of all evil. Many have tried but you are the only ones to succeed and because of this, you may choose to give up your powers and live normal lives."

"Really?" Piper was intrigued.

"Piper!" Melinda exclaimed.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Phoebe asked.

"Angels of destiny are neutral beings, nor good or evil. We help to keep the grand design in order." The angel said.

"Book of shadows!" Melinda called the book from the attic. "Wow, I never called anything from another room before. I can't believe it worked."

"What are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Someone like the angel of destiny should be in the book, right?" Melinda flipped through the pages of the book until she came across a page about the angels of destiny and read it aloud.

"So you're legit." Phoebe said.

"Now back to my offer." The angel said.

"We have to think about it." Piper said.

"What's there to think about? I finally get used to my life being weirder than it already was and now you're considering giving our powers up? Now I see that if it weren't for magic, I wouldn't have even been born." Melinda said.

"Melinda, we've been doing this for almost five years. We've also had a lot of pain come along with all of this." Phoebe said.

"You're the last person I expected to say that." Melinda said.

"I figured you all would feel this way, unsure and all. I have to warn you though, once you make your decision, whatever it is, you can't change your minds. It's also a package deal, all or none. You have three days to make your decision but there's a trip you all must for each day.

"Trip, trip to where?" Phoebe asked.

"Your past." The angel said before raising his hands. Suddenly, the girls saw a flash of blue light. The next thing they knew they were in a foreign place.

"Where are we?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know." Piper said.

"Actually, this place looks familiar." Phoebe said.

_It was night, there was land for miles. As they took in their surroundings, they thought they may have been in a time before they were even born. They heard noise so they went to check it out. What they saw was Charlotte Warren giving birth to Melinda Warren, the beginning of their magical family line._

"This is when we went back in time to save Melinda Warren and assist with her delivery." Piper said.

"Wow, fascinating." Melinda said. _The next thing they knew, Phoebe was flying across the sky on a broomstick, starting one of the worst stereotypes of witches._

"That was fun. Too bad we can't do that in our time." Phoebe said.

Then they were taken ahead in time. _A woman was being burnt at the stake._

"Where are we now? Or should I say when are we?" Melinda asked.

"Melinda's execution." Phoebe said, remembering the ancestor.

"What an awful way to go." Melinda said.

"Believe me, it is." Phoebe remembered her alternate future life where she suffered the same death.

"She sacrificed for us." Piper said.

They went further in the future, a lot further. _Their mother was in what seemed to be a hotel room with Nicholas threatening her._

_"...The mother of the Charmed Ones." Nicholas finished as he invaded Patty's space._

_"No, I only have two daughters." Patty said._

_"But there will be a third soon." Nicholas said as he used his powers to weaken Patty. "...And I want their powers."_

The next thing the sisters knew, they were taken to the moment when Grams bound their powers.

_"This is for the best... to keep them safe." Patty said to Penny._

The next time they were taken to in the future wasn't easy. They were back to where Piper and Prue used to go for camp as kids, noticed the docks, then noticed Patty running down the docks.

"Please don't tell me this is what I think it is." Phoebe said, remembering her worst premonition. Then they noticed Sam.

"Who's the man?" Melinda asked.

"That's your father, Sam." Piper replied. The sisters then watched Patty try to vanquish the water demon but be drowned it instead. The three instantly began to cry.

"This was really cruel for us to have to see." Phoebe said.

"I think we're being sent to all the prominent moments of our past that involve magic, the good, the bad and the lessons. Then it's up to us to see if it were worth it. This is supposed to help us with our decision." Piper said.

They went further in time and found themselves in a church where a funeral was happening.

"I don't remember this at all." Phoebe said.

"This isn't your memory, it's mine. That's me when I was a little girl at the coffin. The woman next to me was my grandmother. This is the first time I helped someone with my power. I didn't really understand it at the time and it was kind of scary but I talked to my grandmother about it. She helped me through it all."

"Seems like your grandmother was as amazing as grams. Amazing how we grew up apart but there are these little things in our lives that are parallel." Phoebe said.

"Yeah but you three didn't grow up with your powers. I wasn't aware of my orbing powers but my power to see ghost, I've always had to deal with which made be feel like a freak compared to everyone else until I got older and completely accepted it. At least you all got to be normal for a while. I did eventually get satisfaction from helping people and it helped me not to fear death though I do not want to die any time soon." Melinda said.

After that they went to after Melinda's grandmother, Mary Ann died and she was able to talk to her afterward.

Next, they found themselves in the attic. _Grams was finishing up the potion that would bind the sisters' powers forever. Patty's spirit pleaded with Penny not to go through with it and wanted the girl's to make the decision on their own but Penny felt that keeping their powers from them was for the best. All the while, Penny was in obvious pain, pain that was coming from her bad heart._

"...This is the day that Grams died." Piper realized.

"I can't believe she talked to mom about this... I'm sure that my wild behavior and the fact that we couldn't get along didn't help Grams' heart condition." Phoebe said.

_Grams blew out the candle that allowed her to directly speak to Patty and then headed out of the attic._

"Shouldn't we follow her?" Melinda asked.

"No. I know what happens next and I'd rather not relive it." Piper said knowing Grams was about to fall down the stairs from a heart attack and she would be the one to find her.

Fast forward in time, they witnessed the moment where Phoebe discovered The Book of Shadows and she read the spell that gave them their powers back. Then they went forward to when they vanquished Jeremy, the first of many vanquishes to come.

Then they saw when they went to the future and Piper met Melinda.

_"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Melinda exclaimed as she ran into the living room. Piper got off of the couch confused._

_"Oh honey I think you have the wrong house and certainly the wrong mommy." Piper said._

_"Oh mommy, stop fooling." Melinda hugged Piper then heard a horn blow from outside. "Carpool!" She ran to the front door._

"What the hell is going? This never happened." Phoebe said.

"This is when we went to the future, to 2009 to see why you were executed. That's my daughter... or she will be, I hope."

"But this hasn't happened yet." Melinda said.

"And this particular incident won't, just like Phoebe won't be burnt alive and Prue is no longer with us but I hope we haven't changed the future so much that I never get to see my little girl grow up, sometimes I wonder." Piper thought about the fact that she and Leo had been trying to get pregnant for a few months but it hasn't happened yet.

"If this is the future, why are we here?" Melinda asked.

"Like I said, this incident in particular won't be happening but it's still the past for me because I actually lived this moment and I remember it everyday... At least this allowed me to see her again."

"She really is absolutly beautiful, Piper." Phoebe said.

"And has the family looks." Melinda added.

The next thing they knew, they were in 2001. _Piper was in her room, in her wedding dress and Patty appeared. They talked a few minutes before Prue and Phoebe entered and they embraced in a much needed hug._

They then moved to a past event that wasn't so warm and fuzzy. The instant they saw Piper and Prue, they knew what was about to happen. _Shax came through the door, took down the doctor then sent Piper and Prue across the room and through the windows of the conservatory. A few minutes passed then Leo orbed in with Phoebe from the underworld. Phoebe ran to her sisters sides and fell to her knees. Leo ran over quickly to try to heal them. He started with Piper and it was taking longer than usual._

_"Nooo!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Phoebe checked Prue's pulse, hoping they weren't too late. She didn't feel it but she hoped, maybe just maybe. "Leo! hurry!"_

_Finally, Piper came to and hugged Leo tightly but then looked over at Prue._

_"Prue?" Piper panicked. Leo quickly tried to heal her._

_"Why isn't it working?" Piper asked._

_"...I can't heal the dead." Leo said._

_"No! You healed me. You heal her, damn it! Heal her!"Piper yelled._

_"She's gone." Leo confirmed._

_"No!" Phoebe laid her head on her big sister's chest._

_Leo embraced Piper._

At this point, Piper, Phoebe and Melinda all had streams of tears. Melinda could see Prue's spirit watching Piper, Phoebe and Leo as they mourned over her lifeless body.

They moved ahead in the future, still in tears.

"Where are we now?" Piper wondered.

Melinda realized they were at her old apartment and she had just found out that she was adopted and that newspaper was trying to lead her somewhere. The next time they moved ahead, it wasn't far. It was when the three sisters were in the manor together for the first time.

After seeing this though, the trip down memory lane changed and they began to see all the innocents they saved over the years, even families of ghosts that Melinda had helped. It was moving quickly, just enough to see them save all those people. It was overwhelming and they were beginning to get a headache. Finally, they were back in their time. They all needed to sit down.

"So how was the trip down Destiny's past?" The angel of destiny asked.

"It had it's moments." Piper replied.

"Well... I'll let you ladies rest up. I will send you on trip number two tomorrow." The angel disappeared in silver sparkles.

The next day the angel of destiny came back.

"Are you all ready for the next trip?" The angel asked.

"We won't have to cry this time, will we?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know." He replied simply.

"What is it this time?" Piper asked.

"Oh you'll see." The girls saw the blue flash again.

They were still in the living room of the manor but something was different. They looked out the window and saw that everything was tore up and tore down. Life seemed to be dark and dreary.

"Did the underworld hit the surface or something?" Phoebe wondered.

They soon learned that every demon they had ever vanquished was alive so that meant that every innocent they ever saved was …dead. That meant that the demons went on to kill more innocents and whatever good any of the innocents they saved were supposed to do never got done. The demons had gotten so strong after all their accomplishments that they basically came out to play. They started working in the open, leaving humans to either live in fear, be killed or join them and many spirits couldn't move on and were deprived from entering the light. It wasn't pretty.

They were back to their lives soon enough.

"So that's life without us." Phoebe said.

"I knew we made a difference but who knew that it was to that extent?" Melinda said.

"What a wonderful life." Piper referred to the classic movie.

The angel came back the next day.

"Day three, the last day." The angel said.

"Now what?" Piper asked.

"You three get to live one day without your powers, demon free, absolutely normal. Then I will be back in the morning to hear your final decision."

"Wait, will I be able to orb?" Melinda asked.

"Yes. Orbing is strictly a whitelighter power and this only effects your witchy powers. However, you won't be able to call for things anymore because it's more of a witch power than whitelighter, though being a whitelighter effects how that power works."

"Good because I can't get to Grandview without orbing, total inconvenience." Melinda said.

"Your normal lives will start right... now." The angel disappeared in silver sparkles.

They all went on with life as they normally would. Phoebe decided to go into work and work on some advice columns she was behind on. Piper went to P3 and Melinda orbed to Grandview to hang out with Andrea.

They all found the day peaceful and didn't have to worry about being attacked at any moment. For Melinda, she didn't have to pretend like she didn't see ghost so that people wouldn't think that she was psychotic.

The sisters met up at P3 that night.

"Sisters, did you enjoy your day in a normal life?" Piper asked.

"Yeah!" Phoebe and Melinda exclaimed in unison.

"I think the word for it is peaceful." Melinda said.

The next thing they knew, Phoebe had knocked a glass off the table and Piper's instinct was to freeze it so she tried but of course nothing happened except the glass hitting the floor. One of Piper's employee's came over to clean it up.

"That would take some getting used to." Piper said.

Phoebe got a phone call. It was Darryl.

"What's up Darryl?" Phoebe asked.

"I need you and your sisters help. This case, I'm absolutely sure that this is some of that supernatural stuff."

"I don't know how much we can help you. We don't have our powers right now."

"What?" Darryl was totally confused. "Fine but maybe you all can figure out what's going on."

"Ok, we're on our way." Phoebe hung up the phone after Darryl told her where to meet him. "Darryl needs us, he says something supernatural seems to be involved with his case.

They met up with Darryl and the crime scene involved scorch marks, definitely from a demon and a witch's amulet.

"Definitely magical."Piper said.

"I guess a premonition would come in handy right about now." Phoebe said.

"Did anyone see the demon?" Melinda asked.

"No." Darryl replied.

The next morning the angel of destiny returned.

"Have you all made your decision?"

"Yes." Phoebe replied.

"We want to keep our powers. As peaceful as our day was yesterday, we can't help people without them and it'd be selfish not to consider that." Piper said.

"Even with all of the bad things that have happened?" The angel asked.

"Yes, even with the bad things as horrifically painful as they were... we did have a lot of good things with it and we've seen the world if we hadn't saved all those innocents, it wasn't pretty." Piper said.

"Are you all sure? Final offer." The angel asked.

"We're positive. Being witches is our destiny and we owe it to all of the Warren/Halliwell witches before us to see it out. They sacrificed a lot for us." Melinda said.

"Wonderful. Well I must be on my way." The angel said.

"Help Darryl now?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep! Help Darryl now." Piper and Melinda said.

"Oh, Piper. Neither decision would have effected you and Leo's personal Destiny. Congratulations."

"What?" Piper asked, wondering of she was thinking the right thing.

The angel looked down at her stomach before disappearing in the silver sparks for the last time.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant!" Phoebe exclaimed. Melinda screamed. Piper was still in shock.

"I'm pregnant?" Piper finally said it out loud. "I'm pregnant!" The sisters hugged. "Leo!" Piper called. He orbed in a minute later wondering why the sisters were so cheerful.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

Piper went over to him with the biggest smile. "I'm pregnant."

"What? Really?" Leo asked. Piper just nodded, still smiling. "I'm going to be a daddy?" Leo embraced his wife. "This is the best news I could have asked for."

"You two just celebrate this happy occasion. We're going to help Darryl and we'll be back later!" Phoebe said in a jolly tone.

"Aaahhh, we're going to be aunts!" Melinda exclaimed as she and Phoebe headed out the door.

After helping Darryl, Phoebe and Melinda came back with balloons, stuffed animals and a cake.

"Sorry, we just couldn't help ourselves and Officer Booky Bear is from Uncle Darryl." Phoebe said happily as she and Melinda hugged Piper and Leo.


	9. Happy

_Season 5_

Happy

_Three months later..._

This is the longest the Charmed Ones have had peace with no demon attacks since they've gotten their powers. At this point, it was making them nervous. They were starting to think that something was going to happen at any minute but nonetheless, they were trying to go with the flow and continue being happy as they have been for a while.

"I am having the strangest pregnancy symptoms!" Piper exclaimed as she walked in the kitchen and joined her sisters at the table.

"I'm sure your symptoms aren't any different from any other expecting mother." Phoebe said.

"I beg to differ. Burping orbs is not normal. Usually, when a woman is craving something, it doesn't orb in their hand at an instant. Trust me, I don't do it on purpose. Not to mention, I'm freaking invincible, however, that part I thoroughly enjoy." The sisters shared a laugh. "But seriously, there's no one I can talk to about any of this and MY WHITELIGHTER HUSBAND DOESN'T STICK AROUND LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO TALK TO HIM." She yelled knowing Leo heard her from wherever he was.

"I'm sure he's just busy." Phoebe said.

"I know you want Leo BUT there's only one woman in history who knows anything about being pregnant with a half witch/half whitelighter." Melinda said.

"...You are absolutely right!" Piper exclaimed walking out of the kitchen.

"So what about you sis, you and Jim have been spending a lot more time together lately?" Phoebe asked. Melinda smiled.

"It's fair to say our friendship has been taken to another level. We have a date tonight."

"Great! When do we get to see him again?"

"I don't know. It's not like he knows that I can orb across the country. What's on your agenda for today?"

"I have an interview today for People magazine!"

-v-

Piper had just approached the Book of Shadows.

"I need to talk to someone about all this, someone who's been through all of this before. I want to talk to my mother and I want to talk to her now!" Piper exclaimed before turning to the spell but Patty suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Piper? What am I doing here... in solid form?" Patty asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even say the spell yet. I guess the baby did it! I tapped into her powers I guess. Gosh, what can't she do? Anyway, I'm so happy you're here." Piper hugged Patty.

"Why did you call me?" Patty asked.

"I need you. I'm having all these strange pregnancy symptoms that I think only you would understand and I just want someone who's been through all this before to help me prepare. I need my mom."

"Mama's here."

Piper and Patty headed downstairs. Phoebe was headed toward the door from the kitchen when they came downstairs. Phoebe gasped in shock and excitement.

"Mommy!" Phoebe exclaimed as if she was three years old all over again. Then hugged Patty and wouldn't let go.

"Hello my darling." Patty said.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Piper needed me and apparently your niece thought she'd make that request come true." Patty said.

"My niece is amazing!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Melinda walked in the room.

"Oh, I see you took my advice." Melinda said. "Mom, it's nice to see you again." Patty hugged Melinda.

"I hate that I have to go. I don't want to leave you. I'm coming back though." Phoebe said then headed out the door.

"I have to get back to the shop." Melinda orbed out.

Piper and Patty got some hot chocolate and got comfortable on the couch.

"Ok, so what's going on?" Patty asked.

"You didn't by any chance burp orbs when you were pregnant with Melinda, did you?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. That was strange and I'd have the strangest, out of this world dreams."

"Me too! Did whatever you were craving orb in your hand with no intention to do so?"

"Nooo." Patty was lost on that one. "You mean like the baby orbs what she wants to eat?" Patty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sort of, in a way...it's more like conjuring."

"They weren't kidding when they said our newest little Halliwell would be powerful."

"That's the thing, how do I handle all this? I'm carrying the future most powerful witch to ever live. The pregnancy is like no other and raising her will be a whole other story?"

"You'll know what to do when it's time. I should know. I'm the mother of the Charmed Ones. I didn't know that until I was pregnant with Phoebe but I worried too. It's a little scary to be the mother of a child that you know long ahead of time that they will be more powerful than you are but really, you just have to relax. Mother and I didn't really have to deal with your powers too much because we bound your powers right after Phoebe was born."

"So what was the hardest part about knowing what we would become?" Piper asked but Patty seemed reluctant to answer. "Well?"

"You were all constantly under attack but you and your sisters are well equipped to handle that." Patty assured Piper.

"Maybe but I'm not looking forward to all that... You know I really need help with the nursery."

"Pretty early for that, don't you think?"

"Better to do it, while we haven't been under attack."

"Well let's get to it, shall we? You still need to do some shopping?"

"Yeah but someone might get freaked out if they recognized you."

"I'll wear a hat and sunglasses and if anyone asks I'm a cousin who happens to look like me."

Piper laughed. "Alright. Let's go!"

"I'm glad you called me. I never thought I'd have this moment with any of you."

"It means everything to me too, mom." Piper smiled.

-v-

After Phoebe finished her interview she called Piper and met her and Patty at the store. They entered the manor with more things for the baby than they could carry. In fact, there was still more in the car. Leo went to the door when he heard them come in.

"You got all this?" Leo asked as he helped them with the baby furniture and baby clothes. "Patty, what are you doing here?"

"I needed someone to talk to about everything I've been going through with this pregnancy and some kind of way the baby made it happen." Piper said.

"You can talk to me." Leo said.

"You've been busy honey, besides, no one could understand like mom. Could you orb this stuff up to the nursery... and there's more in the car? Piper asked. Leo waved his hand and orbed everything to the nursery then went out to the car.

Piper, Phoebe and Patty went to Piper's room and to her former closet, now nursery. So far it was painted white, a window was added and there was a white crib with pink bedding.

"You turned your closet into a nursery?" Patty asked, incredulously.

"It's the only room left, bad idea?" Piper asked.

"No, you've done a good job with it so far. It's hard to believe it was a closet. Let's finish it, shall we?" Patty said. The three of them got to it. It took some time but they finally got it done. The nursery was decorated white, pink and green. They had a few stuffed animals and some sweet family pictures up.

"Wow! The nursery's finished! It looks great!" Melinda exclaimed after walking in. She was wearing a sexy black dress and her hair was curled.

"I see you're ready for your date tonight. You look amazing." Phoebe said.

"Thanks. Jim's going to pick me up from Andrea's so I'll be going soon."

"I was hoping we would be able to spend some time together." Patty said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure this won't be our last chance." Melinda replied then Patty hugged her. "See you all later." Melinda orbed.

"Now the nursery is done... So have you been exercising your powers everyday?" Patty asked Piper

"Do I have to?"

"Yes or they could go all out of whack and that's even more important with this baby since she's so powerful. Have you said a ritual to promote growth?"

"Nooo."

"Did you say a spell to cast away demon parasites?"

"Nooo."

"Don't worry, we can do that now." Patty smiled. "Any time I ever get to spend with you girls is always the happiest time of my after life."

-v-

Melinda and Andrea were chatting in the living room of Andrea's apartment.

"Why didn't you want Jim to pick you up from your place?" Andrea asked. Melinda hated to lie.

"Your place is closer." Melinda replied. There was a knock at the door.

"That must be Jim." Andrea answered the door. "Hey Jim."

"Hey Andrea." Jim looked into the apartment and saw Melinda standing there. "Wow, absolutely radiant. You're beautiful." Jim walked over to Melinda. She smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Yes!"

Melinda and Jim went to a comedy club. The comedian on stage was so hilarious their stomachs were hurting. Melinda suddenly stopped laughing after she noticed a ghost staring at the comedian. She was glad the ghost didn't notice her noticing him because she didn't want her date to be ruined. Every time things seemed to be going normal something always had to get in the way. She looked at Jim. She enjoyed his laugh, his smile, his heart, his presence. He's an amazing man, he had always been a good friend and she just knew he'd be an amazing boyfriend. She loved him already and it was wonderful how easily they could go from friendship to more than that so easily. She was having a phenomenal night with him so far.

After the comedy club they took a walk in the park.

"Did you enjoy the club?" Jim asked.

"Absolutely! I've been enjoying the entire night. We always have fun together." Melinda replied.

"So... anything going on that you haven't told me yet?" Jim asked.

"Well, my sister Piper is pregnant. I'm going to be an aunt. I never thought I'd get to be an aunt growing up an only child and all. I thought the closest I'd ever get to that was if Andrea had a baby." Melinda laughed.

"I'm glad you and your sisters hit it off so well."

"So am I. I could've met my biological family and they could've hated me or something but my sisters are great. I love them so much. Now that I have them I don't know what I'd do without them. What about you?"

"I got a raise and a promotion."

"That's awesome! Congratulations!"

"Thanks... It's a beautiful night."

"Yeah, the stars are so bright. People always say things like, 'It's a small world.' I don't think we have any idea."

"I think you're right."

Jim soon took Melinda back to Andrea's.

"Where's your car? I haven't seen it in a while." Jim asked.

"It's home." Melinda replied. It was true, she didn't lie. When she moved she summoned her car to San Francisco. It was too heavy for her or Leo to orb. "You know, you don't have to walk me upstairs. You walked me to the front of the building, that's enough, really. I enjoyed our date so much."

"Yeah, so did I." Jim kissed Melinda for the first time. It was sweet.

"Goodnight." Melinda smiled then went inside. She went into an empty stairway then orbed home to the living room where Piper, Phoebe and Patty were.

"Yay! You're back before mom has to go!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"So darling, how was your date?" Patty asked.

"It was amazing. We went to a comedy club, then took a nice long walk in the park, he took me back to Andrea's and we shared our first kiss. I don't know, I think Jim may be the one."

"Awww!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"We're happy for you." Piper said.

"Yeah, you deserve the best. You all do." Patty said.

"Aww, mommy I'm going to miss you." Phoebe said in her baby voice then hugged Patty and didn't let go.

"Me too. I always do." Piper said, joining the hug.

"Perhaps a day will come where we really spend some time together." Melinda said then joined the hug as well.

"Piper, have I given you the help and advice you needed?" Patty asked.

"Yes, I feel much more content after talking to you but one more thing. I want to have the baby at the hospital but my sisters and husband think I should have the baby at home. What do you think?"

"I agree with your sisters and Leo." Patty said.

"What? You know, Phoebe was the only one born in the house and after the whole thing with the Woogey, we came to the conclusion that she was more prone to evil because she was born here."

"... Well." Patty thought that could be absolutely right but... "Melinda was born in the house. Actually, when you were born your name was Patricia. It was Patricia Samantha through my entire pregnancy until about an hour before Sam and I took you to the church but anyway... It was a good thing too. Having a half-whitelighter child is different from having any other baby. You've already realized how odd the pregnancy is and because this baby is so powerful it's even odder. When Melinda was born she came out in a swaddle of orbs. Your baby probably will too and that most likely will freak a doctor out."

"Wow. Ok. So what should I do?"

"When I was pregnant with Melinda I got a magical midwife. When mother was young she was in contact with a lot of magical beings and she had a friend who was a Shaman. A Shaman is like a witch doctor. They're naturally born with the abilities of a doctor, they're natural magical doctors. The Shaman who helped me through my pregnancy is still alive and her name is Reselda, Reselda Hughes. You should find her, she's a good person and she'll help you, if not her, one of her children or grandchildren will."

"I will."

Leo walked into the room.

"I hate to break you all away from each other but I think it's time I get Patty back to the heavens." Leo said.

"Awww." The sisters said in unison.

"Too soon." Phoebe said in her baby voice. The sisters finally let go of the hug they had Patty in and she went over to Leo.

"Goodbye my darling daughters. Blessed be." Leo orbed away with Patty.

* * *

_What do you all think about this chapter and what's unfolded so far?_

_...And what do you think, will Piper be having a Melinda or a Wyatt?_


	10. Magic of Life

Magic of Life

It took some time to find Reselda Hughes, the shaman Patty suggested but Piper finally tracked her down. She lived in a nice townhouse in San Francisco. Piper and Leo went to her house to meet her. Leo knocked on the door and they waited.

"I know it's a bad idea to have the baby in the hospital but what if something goes wrong?" Piper asked as she rested her hand on now obviously pregnant tummy.

"Nothing's going to go wrong. An elder told me himself that we would have a very healthy... and powerful baby. I know there's something he knew that he wouldn't tell me but it wasn't that the baby wouldn't be healthy because she will be, he assured me." Leo replied.

The door finally opened. The woman was about seventy years old with long silver hair to the bottom of her back and still had a hippy look going on. Piper and Leo shared a look.

"Hello, I'm Reselda. What brings you lovely people to me today?" Reselda asked.

"I'm Piper Halliwell. You used to be friends with my grandmother Penny."

"Yes. Piper, you're all grown up and so beautiful. You remind me a bit of your great grandmother... Come in."

Piper and Leo stepped in the house and looked around, it instantly felt like they had went back in time to the seventies or something. The lady was obviously stuck in the era.

"So what brings you?" Reselda asked.

"Well, I'm pregnant and you were recommended to be my midwife, shaman actually, either you or a family member."

"Who recommended me?"

"Uh... my mother."

"Patty? I take it, you've contacted her from the other side."

"Yeah. She said you delivered my sister."

"Right. Little Patricia, great you all know of her now."

"Yeah and actually they decided to name her Melinda."

"Right, after your ancestor. I remember. We called her Patricia for so long I forgot they decided to change it. Anywho, beautiful baby she was, she had those big brown eyes! You know, I delivered your mother too."

"Really?"

"Yes! Penny and I were very close and we embraced magic to the fullest, good times we had. So you need a shaman."

"Yes, see my baby is half-whitelighter and it may not be the most normal delivery."

"Oh! Like mother, like daughter. You afraid like your mother was?"

"No actually, it isn't really forbidden anymore. We're married... I'm sure the elders wouldn't want witches and whitelighters to make this a habit though."

"Well you two seem really happy..." Reselda stared at Leo. "Have we met before?"

"I've been a whitelighter a long time, we may have crossed paths before, I don't know."

"...Leo? Is that your name?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. You used to come to some of the magic love parties at the manor way back when."

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed, surprised and little disgusted. Leo smiled awkwardly.

"You know that was a long time ago." Leo said.

"There are some things about being married to a whitelighter that I just can't get used to. So Ms. Hughes, can you help us? I really just need someone for the delivery, maybe even train my sisters as midwives, you know, just in case."

"Sure but I'm actually going to recommend you to my granddaughter, Leigh. I'll give her a call for you."

Piper continued to go to her doctor through the pregnancy but prepared to have Leigh deliver the baby. Phoebe and Melinda also trained to be midwives in case of an emergency.

The time approached for Piper's baby shower. Phoebe and Melinda wanted everything to be perfect and Darryl's wife, Sheila helped them as well. They had pink and white balloons up but they made sure not to go overboard with the decorations because they know Piper likes to keep things simple. They also had a cute cake which was made to look like a little baby stroller and it said 'Welcome Baby Halliwell.'  
Piper and Leo came downstairs and admired what they had done with the place.

"Aww! It's perfect! Thank you all so much!" Piper exclaimed.

"You're so welcome Piper." Sheila said.

"Anything for you and our little niece." Phoebe said.

"I will be back later for the shower, ok." Sheila said then left.

The sisters and Leo sat down.

"It's getting closer, just a few more weeks." Melinda said.

"It's so surreal you know. I've been looking forward to this for years now. I finally get to meet my little girl again. Leo, she's so beautiful... will be... was? Whatever, you understand me."

"Yeah, when the angel of destiny sent us on our little journey we saw her, absolutely adorable." Melinda said.

"I can't wait to meet her." Leo said.

A darklighter appeared and shot an arrow at Piper, she froze the arrow in midair then blew up the darklighter.

"Brave one, wasn't he? Showing up like that." Piper said. Phoebe took the arrow out of the air and got rid of it. "What was that about?"

"I guess he was after the baby." Leo said.

"Why? He didn't get the invincibility memo? Darklighters usually attack smarter that." Piper said.

"What's a darklighter?" Melinda asked.

"They kill whitelighters and future whitelighters." Leo informed.

"And no one filled the half-whitelighter in on those things? So how do they become darklighters?" Melinda asked curiously. Piper and Phoebe both looked at Leo intently. They really wanted to know the answer, they never thought to ask before.

"Well you know, people become whitelighters when they die by doing extraordinary good in their lifetime but darklighters were people who did extraordinary evil in their lifetime.

"Interesting." Phoebe said.

"I hope no more show up today." Piper said.

Later the guest arrived for the shower. Luckily, there were no more attacks. Piper's friends brought so many gifts. She was happy to actually spend some time with them. She had been so out of the loop every since she got her powers and every time she attempted to get back in she got called away because of demons.

Piper's friend Becca went over to her.

"Piper, I'm so happy for you. It doesn't seem like that long ago you were at my baby shower. Our daughters won't be that far apart. We should make play dates for them when they're older." Becca said.

"That would be nice." Piper replied.

"We've really missed you." Becca said.

"I've missed you all too..." Melinda walked by and Piper called her. "Have you met my sister, Melinda?"

"No. It's nice to meet you." Becca said.

"This is my friend Becca." Piper said.

"Nice to meet you." Melinda said.

"You all did an amazing job with the decorations." Becca said to Melinda.

"Thanks... Piper, you should open the gifts now." Melinda suggested and Piper felt it was a good time to do so.

There were the most adorable little girl clothes and there were so many of them. There were so many cute little shoes and booties. A singing bouncing chair was amongst the bunch, all kinds of stuffed animals and tons of diapers. The friends really went all out.

They finally got to the cake, it was marble and absolutely delicious. They had ice cream to go with it. Everyone truly had a good time.

-v-

A few weeks later...

Melinda hadn't seen her mother, Beth since just before they vanquished the source... the first time. They hadn't even talked in months. Melinda was really beginning to feel bad because even though she and her mother did not get along, she did love her. Piper's baby shower was really the icing on the cake that made Melinda decide she needed to see her mom again.

"I haven't seen you in a year or more? What are you doing here?" Beth asked.

"I thought it's been too long... You're still my mother." Melinda said

"The last time you were here you seemed a bit preoccupied."

"I had a lot going on. How have you been?"

"Fine." Beth replied simply then just looked at Melinda. "What about you, even when you were here the last time you didn't tell me what was going on with you. Did you find your... biological family?"

"Wow... We really haven't talked. I found my family the day after I asked you about it."

"So easily?"

"Well, I went looking for them but they kind of found me. My apartment caught fire months ago so I actually live with them now in our family house."

"You live people you don't even know."

"I know them pretty well now. They're good people."

"What was your mother's excuse for giving you up?"

"It's not what you think. She loved me. She wanted me, both my parents did but they had a forbidden relationship and they didn't know what the consequences would be for me, them or my sisters. Both my parents are dead now..." Beth looked at Melinda, not expecting her to say that. "My mo-Patty, she died six months after I was born and my father died a few years ago."

"...I'm sorry."

"It's OK. I met Patty a couple times. She was very loving, great person."

"How? Oh. That power of yours." Beth said disapprovingly.

"Why do you have to be this way? You've never been supportive. That's why we haven't gotten along since I was a little girl. I can't help my ability, it's hereditary."

"Oh. Your mother could see 'ghosts' too?"

"She was a good witch and so am I. My father was a... well I don't feel like explaining it but he was magical too."

"Oh please Melinda."

"You've never been supportive, I guess you've never believed me, you made me feel like I was crazy any time I was around you which was a lot when I was a child. If it weren't for grandma I probably would think I was crazy. Do you know how it feels to feel that way in your own home? I'm your damn daughter, you're supposed to trust and believe me."

"You may have found your biological family but I am still your mother and you will not come in my house and disrespect me."

"All I ever wanted was for you to support me and I've never gotten it. I love you and I was wanted to fill you in on my life and where I come from. I'm dating Jim, the shop is doing well, I live in San Francisco with my two sisters and brother-in-law, I had another sister but she died a few days before I found them... I'm going to be an aunt like any day now... I'm a good witch/ half freaking angel and my sisters and I save the world from evil on a daily basis. I'm saving the world, helping people and I still can't get just a little support from you. You're my mother, you raised me and I thought maybe you could actually be apart of my life but I guess I should just stop trying with you." Melinda heard Phoebe calling her. Her powers grew to the point that she can now hear their calls. "Well mom, I know you don't want to believe everything I've always told you was real and I know you don't believe in magic but believe this." Melinda orbed to the living room of the manor.

Beth was frozen in disbelief.

"What's up?" Melinda asked, still bothered by her conversation with her mother and Piper and Phoebe could sense it.

"Is everything alright?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll be fine."

"... Well we've been under constant attack all day. First they backed off completely, then they kind of went back to normal but today has been crazy. It's been a different kind of demon every time." Piper said.

"Why didn't you guys call me sooner?"

"Piper was handling them pretty well being invincible, even more powerful and all but we think something big is going to happen. Leo is consulting the elders now." Phoebe said.

"So how do you feel sis?" Melinda asked Piper.

"Actually, I'm not feeling too well. Leigh and my OB recommended that I stay on bed rest but it's pretty hard to do when we're constantly under attack. Apparently, our little Halliwell can't heal mommy from aches, pains and natural health issues."

"See, you two should've called me. I could've helped with the attacks."

"Really Mel, the baby and I are alright."

Three geese ran across the floor.

"Was that what I think it was?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, the elders have been sending the baby magical gifts all day. There's a unicorn in the basement." Piper said.

"A unicorn? They're real?" Melinda asked in shock.

"Things still surprise you?" Phoebe asked.

"They're real but they're from another realm." Piper answered Melinda's question.

"Wow." Melinda said.

Leo orbed in.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"Tomorrow is the day of an ancient prophecy where there will be no magic." Leo said.

"No magic?" The sisters echoed in unison.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"It's a special sabbath day where all magic is supposed to shut down to welcome a special magical twice blessed child. The elders think our baby will be born tomorrow and magic won't come back until she does." Leo explained.

"Well thanks for the warning." Piper said looking up to talk to the elders.

"The demons have been attacking because they want to stop the baby from being born. They're afraid our baby will be there end or something. The elders sent all these magical gifts to help us tomorrow." Leo said.

"Wouldn't it make more sense for the demons to attack me tomorrow when I'm not invincible?" Piper asked.

"Demons won't have magic either so I'm sure they wanted to try why they could but that probably won't stop them tomorrow, however, there isn't much they can do tomorrow." Leo said.

"You know I don't like the idea of the baby being born tomorrow with no magic in the world and I can't protect her."

"Don't worry Piper, that's why the elders sent the magical gifts and remember when we went back in time to save Melinda Warren and the witches of that time told us how to use magic with the things around us?" Phoebe pointed out.

"It'll be alright Piper." Leo said.

"I'll call Leigh and put her on notice." Melinda said.

Just as the elders said, magic went down the next day. The sisters prepared for attacks because they were pretty sure they would be attacked.

Piper was trying to relax in the living room. Leo was trying to make sure everything was ready for the baby to come while Phoebe and Melinda were staying alert for demons. They didn't know why they were so jumpy, it's not like they could just shimmer in. They'd actually have to use the door.

There was a knock at the door. Phoebe answered, it was Victor.

"Daddy!" Phoebe exclaimed like a little girl and hugged Victor. "What are you doing here?"

"My little girl is due soon so I wanted to come see her and my baby girl." Victor kissed Phoebe's forehead.

"Actually, we're pretty sure Piper's going to have the baby today." Phoebe said.

"Really?" Victor asked.

"Yep, we're just waiting. I'm glad you're here. Leo's making sure everything is perfect for the baby. The midwife hasn't gotten here yet and Melinda and I are trying to keep Piper company and keep her comfortable but I guess you can say we're a bit jumpy at the moment so you are the perfect person to keep Piper calm."

"Ok!"

Victor sat with Piper, Phoebe and Melinda did too at times but they were jumping every time they heard a noise. One of those noises actually meant something. A gang of demons busted in the front door, more than Phoebe and Melinda were ready to handle but in the spirit of protecting their niece, they put all fear aside. Phoebe put her martial arts skills to use. Melinda isn't really a fighter in that way but she and Phoebe made some chemicals that the demons surely wouldn't be able to handle with no powers. She sprayed their eyes, blinding them. Leo came down and helped as well. He may be a passivise but all that goes out the window when his wife and child are involved. They had some huge knives and went to stabbing their demon asses. Then they threw some of the unicorn dust on them so that they could disappear after stabbing them.

"Thank God we made it through that." Phoebe said.

"Leo, Phoebe, Mel!" Victor called urgently. They went to see what was up. "Piper's in labor."

"Oh no. Where's Leigh?" Phoebe asked.

"She said she'd be here by now." Melinda said.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Phoebe asked.

"They're about ten minutes apart." Piper replied.

"There's time." Leo said.

"I'll call Leigh again." Melinda said and left the room.

Leo went to Piper's side and stroked her hair.

"How do you feel?" Leo asked.

"I'm alright." Piper replied.

"You won't believe this." Melinda said after walking back into the room.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"I talked to Leigh last night and she said she would be here by now but after I talked to her she apparently got pulled into another plane and because magic is down her family can't try to get her back until tomorrow. That was Reselda pn the phone just now."

"You're kidding." Piper said.

"Wait, magic is down?" Victor asked, confused.

"Today of all days, right." Melinda said.

"That's it, get me to the hospital." Piper said.

"Piper, magic is going to come back when the baby comes. Remember what your mom said, swaddle of orbs remember?" Leo reminded.

"Don't worry Piper, Melinda and I finished the midwife training. We're both qualified to deliver the baby. That's why we trained right, in case of emergency." Phoebe said.

Hours went by and it was getting closer and closer. A couple demons tried to attack in the meantime but Phoebe and Melinda took care of them.

The dining room seemed to be a better position so they laid down some blankets, pillows, had everything set up for the delivery and got Piper there. The next thing they knew, it was time for Piper to push.

"I see a head of brown hair!" Phoebe exclaimed. A blue light began to glow from the chandeleir signifying that magic was back. "Aww! The little shoulders... the little feet." Just as Patty said, the baby came out in a swaddle of orbs and was all clean and beautiful... Phoebe turned the baby so that everyone could see. "She's beautiful." Phoebe said.

Piper felt the need to push all over again.

"What is it?" Leo asked, panicked.

"There's something else!" Piper exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison. Phoebe handed the new little baby girl over to Melinda. When she looked there was another head.

"Uh... Looks like we've got twins here." Phoebe said.

"Twins?" They all replied in unison.

"Yep and it's not a brunette." Phoebe said. "Oh! This one's full of surprises!" The baby came out in a swaddle of orbs just like their sister... Phoebe finally turned the baby so that everyone could see.

"Is that a..." Melinda started.

"Yep! It's a boy! Full of surprises right, blonde hair and blue eyes too." Phoebe said.

Piper and Leo looked at each other in shock. They were speechless.

"Wow..." Piper finally spoke. Piper took the baby girl into her arms and Leo took the baby boy. "Look at what we did... They're beautiful."

"We have a girl and a boy." Leo said in disbelief.

"How could you not know it was twins?" Victor asked.

"Not often but sometimes, by the way twins are positioned in the womb doctors can't see it on an ultra sound." Phoebe explained.

"We have plenty of girl things but we have to go shopping all over again for our baby boy." Piper said.

"Think of any names?" Victor asked.

"...Yeah. Prudence Melinda Halliwell for our little girl."

"I guess you're going to need some time to think of a boy's name." Phoebe said.

"...Nooo... actually, I have something... I just thought of it but I feel strongly about it. I'm pretty sure daddy will like it..."

"What are you thinking?" Leo asked.

"Well... they're going to have my last name so I thought Wyatt would be an appropriate first name and Victor for his middle name after his loving grandfather.

"I like it. Wyatt Victor Halliwell." Leo said.

"I'm honored." Victor said.

"Welcome to the world Prudence and Wyatt." Piper said.


	11. Power of Goddesses

Power of "Goddesses"

_Six months later..._

Everyone was sleeping in the Halliwell manor. All was silent and peaceful until a loud car alarm went off. Then there was a lot of yelling and then what sounded like a brawl between neighbors. All the noise from outside instantly woke up Prudence aka DeDe and Wyatt which had them crying from the top of their lungs. Piper and Leo got up to tend to them.

"What is going on out there?" Piper asked, rhetorically.

"Everyone has seemed to be a bit hostile lately." Leo said.

"It's ok babies, you're ok." Piper said, rocking Wyatt in her arms while Leo did the same with DeDe. "I still can't believe we have twins. It's so strange for me since I had been to the future but it's interesting. They're both twice blessed and for us it's twice the blessing."

"Do you think this is the same daughter you saw in the future?"

"Yeah it is. I can tell." Piper smiled. "Wyatt is the first boy and blonde in this family in a long time... We have such special children. How did we get so lucky?"

Finally DeDe and Wyatt calmed down so Piper and Leo put them back in their cribs then went back to their room and went back to sleep.

The next day Piper was downstairs with the babies. They were both in their own bassinet. Phoebe and Melinda came downstairs and went over to the babies.

"Hey DeDe, hey Wyatt. Our niece and nephew are so cute! I could just eat them up!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"That's not cute considering demons actually do try to eat them up." Melinda said.

"Right." Phoebe said before she and Melinda sat next to Piper on the couch.

"Speaking of demons, Phoebe and I set up a demon alarm system." Melinda said.

"That exists?" Piper asked.

"It does now. We invented it." Phoebe said.

"How does it work?" Piper asked.

"It's a sensor that senses when a demon is in the house and when a demon is sensed all the lights will blink." Melinda said.

"So are you going to have the babies' wiccaning?" Phoebe asked?

"You two have been bugging me about this all week and I guess we can do it tomorrow. Is it me or has there been more demon attacks than usual and has the world become more and more hostile lately?" Piper asked.

"I've noticed that too and it's strange. It's like I feel their anger." Phoebe said.

"Whatever it is, it's only on this plane because the ghosts I've come across lately aren't effected by whatever is going on." Melinda said.

"Well I have an interview with Regis & Kelly today!" Phoebe exclaimed excitedly.

"You're blowing up sis!" Piper exclaimed.

"Wish me luck!" Phoebe took Melinda's hand and they orbed into an empty restroom of a restaurant across the street from the studio. They went outside and people were arguing and fighting all over the place.

"Are we in World War Three?" Melinda asked.

Phoebe felt all the anger all around her.

"What the hell?" Phoebe yelled in anger toward Melinda.

"What's wrong?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know." Phoebe realized she channeled the feelings of a woman that just got walked intoand coffee got spilled on her. "Oh my gosh... this isn't the first time this has happened... I think I'm becoming an empath."

"Congratulations."

"This isn't a good day for this though. I feel all this anger from everywhere, I have a television interview and I can't control this yet." Phoebe and Melinda went inside the studio. Melinda stayed with Phoebe for a little while then went to work.

The Bay Mirror expanded the newspaper to national news and distribution so Phoebe wasn't only becoming popular in LA but the entire country. Phoebe managed to get through the interview without latching on to anyone's bad feelings. Thank God Regis and Kelly were as bubbly as they looked except Kelly was worried about the typical things that mothers worry about but Phoebe could handle that. Regis and Kelly were really nice too.

It had been so long since Phoebe had been in NYC that she wanted to walk around and shop on fifth avenue but she couldn't relax with all those angry people surrounding her so she called Leo to come take her home.

"Great interview, Pheebs." Piper said.

"Thanks... I think I'm becoming an empath and it's becoming harder and harder to handle. Is this a good thing because I remember when Prue became an empath?"

"Prue wasn't meant to be an empath, you are. It'll take time but you'll learn to control it just like you learned to control levitation." Leo said.

"All I know is, if people get any angrier I'm going to explode."

-v-

Melinda just rung up a customer and Andrea was on the phone in the midst of an argument.

"You can shove it down your throat and choke on it!" Andrea hung up. Melinda was surprised. She never heard Andrea talk like that. Something strange was definitely going on.

"Are you ok?" Melinda asked.

"Yep!" Andrea said.

Jim walked in with lunch for Melinda and gave her a kiss.

"You're so sweet! Thank you!" Melinda smiled. "You're not angry about anything, are you?"

"Not with you." Jim said, hinting that he was angry at something, just not with Melinda.

The next day, Piper summoned Penny to prepare for the babies' wiccaning. The sisters and Grams were in the attic when demons attacked. The sisters and Penny were fighting them off when they heard the babies crying from their room. Melinda, being the only one who could do anything about it in that moment orbed down to them. Leo had just run in. Two demons were there, one standing over each crib trying to break through the babies' force fields with energy balls.

"Energy balls!" Melinda called both of them and threw them at the demons, vanquishing them. The babies let their force fields down and cried. Melinda picked up DeDe and Leo picked up Wyatt. A couple minutes later Piper, Phoebe and Penny came in.

"They're ok. Demons must've been distracting you all to get to them." Leo said.

"Aww, my precious grand-babies." Penny said, seeing the twins for the first time and feeling sorry about them having to be attacked so young but it was exactly what she and Patty had to go through with the sisters. Penny went over to the babies. "I can't believe you had twins, a boy no less... Well... they are going to be just fine. Those big bad demons won't beat the Halliwells, no they won't." Penny spoke baby talk to the babies.

Finally after a long day of constant attacks, the day calmed and they were able to perform the wiccaning for DeDe and Wyatt. They noticed that even for this occasion they couldn't see Prue with all the other Halliwell matriarchs but they didn't mention it. Before the wiccaning started, Piper asked Melinda to be the babies' godmother. The wiccaning did turn out to be a beautiful thing.

After a week, everyone noticed that nothing was getting better on the outside. The people were just getting angrier and more violent. It seemed that the magical community wasn't effected by whatever was going on. Whatever it was, not even the elders knew the reasoning behind it.

Phoebe couldn't take it any longer. She locked herself in the basement to try and disconnect from it all. She was getting the feelings of the outside and the family. It was just too much. She had a hard enough time dealing with her own feelings half the time.

While the world was going out of whack Melinda and Piper felt out of whack themselves. Melinda was beginning to uncontrollably travel into different planes, mainly the ghostly plane but sometimes others. Piper's power to blow things up was growing bigger. It was more explosive and could handle more than one thing at a time. Her freezing power had been growing for a while, being able to freeze more and more things at a time for longer spans of time.

Leo had just come back from checking with the elders about what was gong on with Melinda.

"Your power is expanding too. All of you have a higher level of consciousness which allows you to be witches but Melinda, yours is even higher than your sisters. That's why you can see the ghosts all the time, no matter what. Now you can completely crossover to the ghostly plane without actually dying yourself and other planes as well. You could eventually be able to cross dimensions. Don't worry. I know it seems scary but you'll learn to control it just like you learned to control your other powers."

They heard gunshots outside and looked out the window to see what was going on. A man had a machine gun and was shooting senseless. Piper froze the scene, meaning the entire street. Leo orbed outside then orbed the gun away. Piper unfroze the scene. The gunman was confused but it was already a horrific sight because of the people he had already shot.

"We have to figure out what's going on." Piper said. Then Leo orbed back in. "Stay with the babies, we're going to bring Phoebe out of her shell."

Piper and Melinda went down to the basement and convinced Phoebe to come out of hiding. The three of them went to the attic.

"All of our powers are growing. Maybe now you can force a premonition." Piper said.

"I doubt it." Phoebe said then looked at Melinda. "You're sad about something. Why are you sad?"

"Stop doing that." Melinda said.

"I can't help it, I'm as annoyed as you are but why are you sad?"

"I'm just a little upset about not being able to settle my relationship with my mom that's all. It bothers me a little."

Piper looked at her watch. "I have to feed the babies but when I come back we have to figure out what's going on." Piper left the attic and Phoebe and Melinda looked through the book. First thing first, Phoebe found a potion that would allow her not to be able to feel the emotions of the family. She made it and had Melinda drink the first bottle. About fifteen minutes later Phoebe and Melinda were attacked by a gang of demons. They couldn't even react because it happened so fast and their were so many of them. They were both knocked unconscious. Suddenly someone orbed in and threw potions at the demons to vanquish them then healed Phoebe and Melinda. When they came to they were faced with a twenty something, handsome, blue eyed, brown haired, tall man.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm Chris, Chris Perry." He helped them up.

"Thanks for helping us. Where did you come from?" Melinda asked.

"I'm from the future. Had I not come, Phoebe you would have died and the power of three would have died with you. That wouldn't have been any help to the disaster this world is headed to as you've all been witnessing lately. I'm here to help alter the future."

"Who sent you here?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't tell you that. I'm here to change the future but I'm here to change certain things, not the future in it's entirety. If anything else changes, it won't be by hands."

"You know what's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes and I'll explain that in a little while but if I'm right, Piper and Leo need us right now." Chris headed down to the conservatory, Phoebe and Melinda followed.

Leo had been shot by a darklighter and Piper was crying.

"Oh my gosh! Leo!" Phoebe exclaimed at the sight.

Piper had already pulled the arrow out so Chris just went over to heal him.

"You would've figured out a way to save him anyway, I just sped up the process." Chris said.

"Thanks... Who are you?" Piper asked.

"Chris Perry, he's from the future. He says he knows what's going on, why everyone is so angry." Phoebe said.

"We're listening." Piper said and they all sat down to listen.

"On the day that Wyatt and Denny were born-" Chris started.

"Denny?"Piper questioned, they didn't call her that.

"Some people call her that in the future." He was the only one who called her that really but he digressed. "Anyway, on the day they were born someone accidentally released the ancient Greek god of war, Ares from his frozen tomb where he was meant to be trapped for all eternity."

"Wait, the ancient Greek gods of Olympus that I read about in social studies were real, Zeus, Aphrodite, Ares?" Piper asked and looked at Leo.

"Yes, they were mortals who were given power to defeat the Titans but afterward they were so consumed with the power that they, lost their humanity, proclaimed themselves gods and forced people to worship them. Legend has it, Hercules trapped Ares in an iced tomb for all of eternity so that he could no longer wreak havoc on the world." Leo explained.

"In the future where I came from, most of the people in the world with the exception of the magical community became consumed by anger and hatred and the world was at a constant war. Eventually, you all figured out how to defeat Ares but by the time you did the world was already a disaster. The reversal of Ares' effect was very slow." Chris explained.

"Aren't you afraid of the consequences of changing the future?" Phoebe asked.

"Sometimes the future needs to be changed. I'm sure you understand that more than anyone."

"So what do we need to do?" Piper asked.

"Well there's only one who can stop Ares, a warrior woman who lived thousands of years ago. She's the only one who Ares ever truly loved."

"How will she help?" Melinda asked.

"I think Chris is saying that the answer to defeating war is by true love." Phoebe said.

"Exactly." Chris smiled.

"So does this warrior woman love Ares too?" Phoebe asked.

"That's debatable but there was a time when they were lovers."

"Who's this warrior woman and how do we get her here?" Melinda asked.

"Her name is Xena. They called her the Warrior Princess and also Ares' chosen one. You can use the summoning spell."

"Can we trust you?" Piper asked.

"What do you mean? I just saved Phoebe and Leo and helped you figure out how to stop the world from going to hell."

"How do we know this isn't for your own agenda?"Piper asked.

"I'm a whitelighter, my purpose is to serve and protect good!"

"I think you should listen to Chris." Leo said.

"Thank you!" Chris exclaimed.

"Fine. Let's go." Piper said and the sisters headed up to the attic.

"Leo, I think you should head up to the heavens... The darklighters and every other evil being is working with Ares. He wants to reclaim his full power as a god."

"...So he has to get to the elders." Leo figured out.

"You're not safe down here and they're not safe up there. Hopefully, it's not too late."

Leo orbed up to the heavens. When Chris got up to the attic, the sisters were in the middle of the spell. When they finished, a tall, raven haired blue eyed woman in an ancient Greek warrior outfit appeared.

"Where am I?" Xena asked.

"The future... We need your help to defeat someone." Piper started.

"The name, Ares ring a bell?" Phoebe asked.

"Ares? What about him?" Xena asked.

"He's planning to take over the world with war. The only way to weaken him, then defeat him is through love." Melinda said.

"And he loves you." Phoebe said.

They heard commotion downstairs so they went to go check it out. It seemed that every good being in the magic community was there, even an elf nanny who went to tend to the babies.

"What are you all doing here?" Piper asked.

"The balance of good and evil has shifted to evil and evil is having a field day eliminating us so we came to the safest places we know while you, the Charmed Ones fix this mess." Grumpy, the dwarf said.

Melinda got all the magical creatures into the conservatory.

"All this must seem ridiculous to you." Phoebe said to Xena.

"Nope, heard of them all. I've even dealt with furies and banshees just to name a couple. There isn't much that can surprise me."

"I've been turned into a banshee." Phoebe said.

"I've been turned into a fury." Piper said.

Both sisters shook their heads at the thought of all the things they've been turned into over the years.

"Now we just have to find Ares and soften his heart." Melinda said.

"Don't worry, he'll find me in due time. He always does." Xena said.

"Yeah but stopping Ares is only half the battle. The balance between good and evil must be restored before it's too late." Chris said.

"You tell us that now. Are you leaving out anything else?" Piper asked, irritated.

Meanwhile in the heavens, Leo was devastated at the sight of what he saw when he arrived there. Many elders were killed which meant that Ares was one step closer in getting what he wanted. Leo had been up here for a little while and finally Chris orbed to him.

"You knew this would happen." Leo said.

"I warned you... Not all the elders are dead. Well, they're kind of already dead so I guess a better phrase is that they haven't all moved on to their next stage of existence. The rest are hiding on earth where they won't be found by Ares or anyone else so you have to take over up here for now. After Ares is weakened, the sisters will have to defeat him and then restore the balance between good and evil. You know how that has to be done." Chris said.

Chris went back to the manor.

"Where's Leo?" Piper asked.

"He's taking care of things up there. He has something in store for you three."

"What?" Melinda asked.

"You'll see."

A white glow surrounded the sisters. The next thing they knew, they were dressed as ancient Greek goddesses. Phoebe couldn't believe the extremely long, curly blond hair on her head, it was all the way down to her knees. Melinda's hair had changed as well, it was red, down to the bottom of her back, straight and she had bangs. Piper's hair was a bit longer too, with a few curls but basically the same.

"Now you can add goddesses to the list of things you've turned into." Chris said.

"Leo did this?" Piper asked.

"Yep, this is how you will restore the balance of good and evil. Phoebe, you're the goddess of love. Mel, you're the goddess of spirituality. Piper, you are the goddess of the earth."

"Ares is coming." Xena said. Ares appeared from a red light.

"Xena." Ares said with a smile on his face. It's the first time Ares' mind wasn't completely power driven. Right now, his heart was ruling.

"I hear you've been a bad boy." Xena said.

"Well of course. Care to join me?" Ares asked.

"Can we have a moment?" Xena asked. The sisters and Chris left the living room to leave the two alone. Ares had a seat and Xena sat on his lap.

"She does love him." Phoebe said as the four waited in the parlor.

"Is that your witch powers or your god powers talking?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know but I know I'm right." Phoebe said.

Every minute Ares spent with Xena, consuming himself in the love made him weaker. The power of war lessened within him. With a kiss, he was drained. He felt mortal though he wasn't but if he tried, he wouldn't have the strength to use his powers or fight. Not even the powers he had taken in the last few months would work, not even ones from some of the most powerful good. It was the sisters cue to attack. Xena got out of the way and the sisters all came out with a hand facing Ares, using their power to defeat him.

"Xena, how could you?" Ares asked.

"Not even a few centuries can change us. You told me a story once, and you mentioned something about the scorpion being asked why he stung and the answer was-" Xena started.

"-That's what I do." Ares finished the sentence.

"Yeah, that's what we do, play games with each other." Xena said.

Ares was sent into the pits of the earth, never to be released again.

"Thanks for your help." Piper said to Xena.

They soon sent Xena back to her time and then it was time to restore the balance of good and evil, frankly, defeating Ares was an easier task.

"I want to talk to Leo." Piper said.

"Me too." Phoebe said.

"Me three." Melinda added.

"You can't right now. Leo needs to stay up there for now." Chris replied.

"That is not acceptable. You sent him up there. Tell him to come back!" Piper commanded

"I can't." Chris responded.

"You can't or you won't?" Piper asked. "Leo! Get your ass down here now!" Piper yelled then was surprised to hear jingles. "Did he just jingle me? Don't jingle me!"

"Chris, we need him." Phoebe said.

"I understand the need for Leo, honestly I do but right now his responsibility isn't only to you but to the world."

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Melinda squinted her eyes at him.

"If I did, I couldn't tell you, future consequences and all."

"You said you wanted to change the future." Phoebe twirled her hair with one hand on her hip.

"I also said that that doesn't mean I can tell you everything."

As much as the sisters longed for one of Leo's motivational speeches that they realized that they took for granted and usually cut off, they got down to business. They went around vanquishing demons that had acquired new powers from Ares' plan but their ultimate power was the fact that Ares' presence made the humans more prone to sway to their side rather than good. The sisters went to the top of the golden gate bridge and spread their powers of love, spirituality and oneness of the earth across the globe. Piper also restored the beauty to the earth that was damaged with the war and violence. Everything was fixed before it was too late to turn back. The sisters then went back to the manor.

"You did it. You saved the world... You changed the future." Chris said. He didn't know how much but he knew this was the first step and it was a big deal.

Leo finally orbed down to them.

"Leo!"Piper exclaimed and hugged him.

"You all did it! I never doubted you." Leo stated happily then took the powers away from them.

"Now you can stay down here." Piper said.

"...Actually, I can't..." Leo stated.

"What the hell do you mean, you can't?" Piper asked, getting upset.

"I've been made an elder." The sisters were stunned. Piper looked at Chris.

"You knew this would happen. This was apart of your master plan." Piper said.

"I didn't know Leo would become an elder. My master plan was to save the world and look, the world is no longer in chaos." Chris replied.

Phoebe and Melinda knew Piper and Leo needed some time alone so they went into the kitchen and took Chris with them.

"You can't leave me." Piper said.

"I'll always be watching over you." Leo replied.

"It's not the same." Tears began to fall from Piper's eyes. "Why is it that every time things are going beautiful, something comes along to mess it up? You asked me to marry you, I did, despite everything we had to deal with to get there. You wanted a child, I gave two. Now you're telling me you're leaving... This was always my biggest fear. I saw the future and I told you we had a daughter but what I didn't tell you was that we were divorced... I wouldn't let you clip your wings or something so we couldn't make it. We changed so much of that future that I hoped and I was determined to change that too but I guess we're not destined to be together after all. That's just not acceptable to me. I can't take that for an answer, I can't take that as a destination in my life."

"Becoming an elder was not my destiny but it's because of you that I am worthy of this position. I love you, nothing can ever change that. If I could choose, I'd choose my family but this is not a choice, it's a calling. I'll watch over all of you... I can erase your pain."

"No! I'd rather deal with it now than later."

Leo went to say goodbye to the babies. It broke his heart, hurt his soul. He had all he ever wanted in two lifetimes and now he had to let go though he would never completely let go. He would always watch."

Piper cried all the next morning long, playing flashbacks of every special moment they ever shared in her head. Just as she and Melinda had done with Phoebe when they had to vanquish Cole, Melinda and Phoebe came in Piper's room, laid next to her for comfort. The babies were thankfully sound asleep in the nursery.

Chris looked in on the sisters, understanding every bit of their pain then he orbed into the nursery and looked in on the babies.

"I changed the future. Save Aunt Phoebe from dying before her time, check. Save the world from Ares' destruction, check. Somehow, the future is already much better but that's only half the mission completed." Chris then orbed to the office in P3 where he s

lept last night, unknown to Piper. Leo orbed in.

"You slept here." Leo said.

"I'm from the future, my options are limited." Chris said. "Did the elders figure out what they wanted to do with me because I won't be leaving any time soon? I can tell you that."

"We've decided to make you the Charmed Ones whitelighter for now but I wonder if Piper was right, was this part of your master plan? I'm not completely sure I can trust you but you did help a lot. Just know that I'll be watching you." Leo couldn't read any emotion in Chris' face, he had no clue what was going through his mind. Chris just nodded then Leo orbed away.

* * *

_Fun fact: Did you know that one of the meanings for the name Perry is 'traveler?' Lol_

_I have some new twists coming with the Chris story so stay tuned._

_What do you think so far?_


	12. Secrets: Part I

_Season 6_

Secrets: Part I

Melinda was at her antique shop in Grandview. They hadn't opened yet and she was in the middle of talking to a ghost. Andrea had gone to get coffee.

"Do you see the light"? Melinda asked the ghost named Kevin.

"No. I can't go anywhere until Lisa knows that I love her and she has the locket I wanted to give to her." Kevin said.

"Fine. Tell me where I can find Lisa."

"Who's Lisa and who are you talking to?" Andrea said as she walked in to the shop and then ghost disappeared.

"Um... I was just trying to figure out the next line to this song. I have no idea what comes after, ''Tell me where I can find Lisa.'" Melinda hated lying.

-v-

Chris was hunting for demons. He was quite good at it. He went to use one of his powers but a power he didn't even expect came from him, he shot a lightning bolt at the demon and vanquished him. Afterward, he looked down at his hand in shock.

"That's not one of my powers. That's the power of an... elder... Ohhh." Chris suddenly came to a realization. "Duh. I've really changed the future in more ways than one... I like this new power!"

-v-

That night, after closing Melinda had a date with Jim. It was going lovely. He had just cooked an amazing dinner. She was always impressed by the fact that he was such a great cook. They were about to watch a horror movie that just came out on DVD. Jim rented it just for her because he knew she loved horror movies but he could never understand why because she scared soooo easily. They were nice and cozy together and Jim had just pressed play when she heard Phoebe calling for her. Melinda was so disappointed.

"I'll be right back OK?" Melinda ran into the bathroom. She hated doing that. She was always running off somewhere, sometimes she came back, sometimes she didn't. She's had to stop in the middle of sex twice and it so was not because of Jim. She had a feeling that both Jim and Andrea were becoming more and more suspicious of her and she didn't like it. Secrets and lies absolutely sucked!

Melinda orbed home to fight a typical demon then orbed back to Jim's bathroom but she seemed to be in it for about ten minutes. Not good.

Melinda went back to the manor the next morning and met her sisters in the kitchen for coffee.

"How was your date?" Phoebe asked.

"It was good except having to run out on him once again. I hate lying and keeping secrets from Jim and Andrea." Melinda replied.

"Here's an idea. Tell them your secret." Piper suggested.

"I can't believe you of all people just said that." Phoebe said.

"Well Mel's really close to them. You trust them, don't you, like we trust Darryl?" Piper asked.

"Yeah but I don't know... I told a best friend and a boyfriend before. I told my best friend in high school and freshmen year of college, she told everyone. I was the freak of the school. Needless to say, our friendship was over after that. I told the first guy I ever thought I was in love with and he looked at me like I was crazy then dropped me like a dime. That's why it's been so great having sisters like me to talk to about this stuff."

"We get it but not everyone will hurt you like those two did. We were only around Jim and Andrea briefly but we could see how much they love you." Phoebe said.

"I'll think about it."

"Either of you seen our whitelighter lately?" Piper asked.

"Chris? I see him all the time." Phoebe replied.

"Me too." Melinda said.

"I feel like he avoids me... I think he feels guilty about Leo becoming an elder." Piper said.

"You think so? I don't. He seemed as shocked as we were. You really think this was apart of his master plan?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know." Piper replied. "I'm just glad it finally doesn't hurt as much. Little by little it gets easier."

"Do you sense anything from him?" Melinda asked.

"No, I never can." Phoebe replied.

-v-

Unbeknownst to the Charmed Ones in the kitchen, Chris had cut the baby monitor off and was in the nursery with the babies. He held DeDe in his arms.

"Hey Denny. I miss you. I hope you're handling everything alright in the future. I hope some good things have happened as a result of me being here." Chris laughed a little. "You know, it's weird talking to you as a baby and I'm not even born yet."

"You're not born yet?" Phoebe asked, walking into the nursery. Chris put DeDe back into the crib.

"... No. I told you I was from about twenty years in the future." Chris replied.

"You also said you were a whitelighter. Whitelighters tend to be old. They don't age and stay in the same body that they died in, like Leo is like eighty something but he looks like he's in his late twenties."

"Right. You see I died about two years ago." Chris stopped to try to figure out his tenses but decided to just forget it. It was too confusing sometimes. "I'm a fairly new whitelighter."

"Really?" Phoebe was suspicious. "How'd you die?"

"War. There's an awful war in the future. I enlisted in the army when I was eighteen and I died in the war." He really just stole Leo's story. He didn't come close to the military. Demons were one thing, guns were another. There was some truth in the story. There was a war going on in the future, many wars actually.

"You know, that's how Leo died too." Phoebe said, still suspicious.

"I know! We have a lot in common, don't we?" Chris orbed out. He went demon hunting again to handle any demons he could fight without the Charmed Ones. He was using the fights to try and control the new and cool powers he had. A demon sent an energy ball right to his shoulder... So when all else fails, stick to what you know.

Chris used one of his familiar powers and exploded the demon he was fighting at the time in white lights. He really did damage to his shoulder. Chris was in extreme pain and since he was in the past he didn't know where to turn. He couldn't go to the sisters because whitelighters are immortal and can't be hurt by anything except a darklighter. He tried to come up with ideas about what he could do and while he was doing that, he was getting weaker from the wound. Finally, he thought of something. If he could talk to Melinda the task would be simpler but he couldn't so he had to do it on his own.

He sensed no one was in the attic so he went and put his hands over the Book of Shadows, letting the pages flip until he found the spell he needed. It was a spell to travel to different planes. He needed to go to the plane where unicorns existed. He couldn't heal himself and couldn't ask anyone to heal him so he needed to sprinkle unicorn horn shavings to heal himself. He closed the book then went to the plane he needed to go to then came back, all healed and ready to go. No one had to know. Then he went back to hunting demons but made a note to himself to be more careful.

-v-

Melinda went to work on Monday and decided to tell Andrea her secret. She hoped it would go well.

"I guess I've been acting strange to you lately." Melinda said.

"Stranger than usual. At first I thought, that's just Melinda but when you got worst about running off, being secretive... I guess I felt replaced like you had your real sisters so you didn't need me anymore." Andrea said.

"No, it's not like that at all. You were like a sister to me before I knew I had sisters but I've always had secrets, more since I've met them. Now I'm going to tell you what my secrets are because I love you and I hate lying to you... I am a good witch. I have powers, I save people all the time, I can see ghosts..."

"A witch? Wait, a good witch? How?"

"It's in my blood."

"Hmmm... Cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Power? Talk to ghosts? Save people? Cool in my book."

Melinda smiled. "I love you." That went over well. "Another thing, I don't live where I said I live."

"I didn't think so. Where do you live?"

"San Francisco with my sisters."

"San Francisco, California?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Like this." Melinda orbed behind Andrea.

"Whoa! Can you do that with another person?"

"Yeah."

"Then you've got to take me to San Francisco. I'd love to see where you live."

"Sure thing. I hope Jim is as accepting."

"Jim loves you. I'm sure he will be."

Later Melinda went to Jim's apartment to tell him. She said the same thing she said to Andrea.

"Wow. You've always been able to do those things?" Jim asked.

"Yes but at first I thought I could only talk to ghosts. It wasn't until I met my sisters that I found out I was a witch and what else I could do."

"Well I love you so I can accept all that." Melinda smiled and kissed him.

"I love you." Melinda said.

Piper and Phoebe were right. It went well with both of them. It was a huge weight lifted off of Melinda's shoulders. Now she didn't have to lie and could completely be herself.

-v-

After a few months of watching Chris and trying to figure him out, Phoebe had a question for him.

"Why do you avoid Piper?"

"I don't avoid Piper."

"Yes you do. We all see that. Do you feel guilty about Leo?

"No." Chris replied simply. "Despite what you all think, that was not apart of my 'master plan.' I didn't know that would happen."

"Fine but why all the secrets and having us chase demons?"

"You know I have reasons in which I can't reveal. You've all time traveled before, right?"

"Yes but-"

"When you time traveled, did you go spilling all the future info and risk changing the future in ways you didn't want?"

"No but you want to change the future. You said it had to be changed."

"Not everything though, only certain things that weren't supposed to happen in the first place. What I change has to change other things as a result but I can't pick and choose. It's not right. Besides, what if I told you in the future you had you're own talk show but just the mere fact that you knew that, changed your entire future, just because you know you go and mess it all up some how?"

"Do I have my own talk show in the future?"

"I wouldn't know. In the future I came from you were dead by now. I saved you, remember? Or have you been trying so hard to find out what my agenda is, you forgot?"

"Ok, you're right but why can't I sense your feelings?"

Chris was frustrated with the questions.

"Future boy thing, I guess. I have to go." Chris orbed out.

As time went on, Chris continued to send the sisters on countless demon hunts with no explanation except that it was for the future. He kept going on solo hunts as well. The sisters got tired of it all though, enough was enough.

"Chris, you're going to tell us why you are here and you are going to tell us now. No excuses. No lies. We want the truth." Piper said in a stern voice.

"The truth. The truth is... Wyatt is going to be kidnapped by demons. You won't find him and he'll be raised to be evil. He will become leader of the underworld, only the underworld won't be under anymore and he is going to be very dangerous. That's the truth and I guarantee you're all about to deny that even though I've been to the future and I know what happens."

"Because it's not true." Piper said.

"Oh yeah it is, believe me. There's no one more powerful than Wyatt and DeDe. They have some of the same powers, some different. They're most powerful together, as one. Separate them and the power is weakened. Together, they're more powerful than the Charmed Ones. Separately, they're as powerful as the Charmed Ones as a unit. I'm they're whitelighter in the future. Don't ask me why Mel or Leo aren't their whitelighter because I don't know. I took over as their whitelighter after their whitelight was killed. No one saw Wyatt being kidnapped coming, so he was lost until he showed up about eighteen years later."

"When does this happen?" Piper asked.

"I think the demon starts gaining Wyatt's trust this year so that he will let down his force field.. He doesn't actually take him for a few years so I have to figure out who this demon is before he starts working on his master plan. So do you all trust me now?"

"You should've told us sooner." Phoebe said.

"You know why I didn't but now that you all know, will you be be more cooperative. Believe me, I only have this family's best interest at heart."

"Maybe it's time to call Leo." Melinda said.

"No. You can't call Leo!" Chris responded quickly.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked.

"He has to do elder stuff right now. If we need him, I'll go up and talk to him."

"Nothing is more important to Leo than his family. He should know what's going on." Piper said.

"I know. I'll tell him but he should stay up there for now."

Piper had been separated from Leo for months and then she found out that her son was in danger of being kidnapped by demons. Things had gone from so good to falling apart so quickly. She decided that she was giving up on love and was going to focus all her energy into DeDe and Wyatt. After being single for all this time, she thought that maybe that's how she was always meant to be.


End file.
